Special Night
by Ariz
Summary: Amor, deseo, caricias y esperanza, una noche ESPECIAL, pero... ¿Como una noche tan bella puede cambiar así?, lean y dejen muchos reviews ¡¡¡COMPLETE! Al fin complete.
1. Thanks

Y he regresado pom Pom pom!!!!! Jejeje después de mi larga ausencia por aquí traigo un fic nuevo, éste es MUY diferente a los demás, y no por que tenga otra pareja, no, si no por que el rating es más alto, es que el texto es bastante explicito, no tanto como para llegar a clasificación R pero si es explicito, espero que les guste y. bueno, esto surgió por insistencia de una amiga y la verdad me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo así que espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos reviews. Este fic se lo dedico a Ady (y no, ella no fue quien insistió en que lo escribiera), se lo dedico por ser la seguidora más ferviente de mi fic "My last wish" y por estrenarse como moderadora del grupo HH Paraíso, para ti amiga.  
  
El sol desaparecía como cualquier otro día, pero para mí no era un día cualquiera, después de conversar contigo por medio de lechuzas durante tanto tiempo al fin voy a reunirme contigo de nuevo, tengo un poco de miedo por que a través de los años he cambiado, no se si mi apariencia actual sea muy diferente a la que tenía la última vez que nos vimos pero si se que no importa si tu hayas cambiado físicamente por que sé que el corazón está intacto y me alegra decir que sigue teniendo un lugar para mí, además el sólo hecho de saber que podré ver tu rostro de nuevo hace que no me importe nada.  
  
El tren llegó sin ningún problema, al salir a la plataforma comencé a dar vueltas un poco desesperada buscando el cabello rebelde que siempre te ha caracterizado, de repente vi a lo lejos algo que siempre produjo tantas sensaciones en mí, vi tus ojos verdes, todavía recuerdo que al acercarme a ti no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos color jade que me hacían sentir desde un nerviosismo intenso hasta una hermosa calma; de inmediato supe que eras tu, corrí desesperadamente hacia ti, que ya me habías identificado, y me aferré a tus brazos como si en ello se me fuera la vida, al soltarte (varios minutos después) pude apreciar tu rostro, pasé mi mano por tu mejilla con ternura y mirándote a los ojos  
  
-¡al fin! - dije en un tono casi inaudible, era lo único que pasaba por mi mente, al fin estaba a tu lado, de nuevo, tu sonreíste sinceramente como si pensaras lo mismo, después de pasar por mi equipaje me acompañaste al hotel en el que me hospedaría, un hotel muggle por cierto, después de tanto tiempo fuera del mundo mágico ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos, estabas un poco molesto por que me negué rotundamente a quedarme en tu casa pero sinceramente no quería causar molestias; al subir a mi habitación llegaba la hora de despedirnos, aventé el equipaje por ahí y te rodeé con mis brazos recargándome en tu pecho, podía escuchar el tranquilo palpitar de tu corazón, subí la vista y miré tus ojos fijamente, después vi tus labios, lucían tan tersos y apetecibles que no lo dude ni un instante y te besé, te sorprendiste un poco pero respondiste a mi beso casi de inmediato, mis manos recorrían toda tu espalda y subían lentamente a tu cuello, me separé de tus labios y tu mirada no mostraba más sorpresa sino deseo y ternura, me acerqué de nuevo pero ésta vez fui directamente a tu cuello, te di pequeños y cortos besos por todo el cuello, de pronto te di una pequeña mordida, sentí como te estremeciste un poco al sentirla, ahora tú comenzaste a jugar con tus manos sobre mi espalda, bajabas lentamente y tratando de recorrer todo mi cuerpo, yo seguía besando tu cuello desenfrenadamente y fui bajando hacia tu pecho, tu camisa entreabierta salió volando de un solo tirón, estabas tan concentrado que apenas si lo notaste, comencé a bajar el cierre de tu pantalón y al hacerlo te iba jalando hacia la cama, tu me seguías con el mismo deseo, al estar cerca de la cama te aventé con fuerza y ternura combinadas, caí sobre ti y el pantalón al fin cedió yendo a dar al piso, me miraste por un instante y comenzaste a desabotonar mi blusa rápidamente, seguiste con mis jeans que salieron volando con mi ayuda, pasaste tu mano por mi cintura y de un momento a otro ya estabas sobre mí, sin poder evitarlo contemplé tu cuerpo, sólo una palabra pasó por mi mente: Perfección, así eres para mí, perfecto en todos los sentidos.  
  
Me besaste de repente, creo que me quedé en shock por unos instantes pues tu cuerpo merece toda mi atención, tu beso fue tan exquisito que de inmediato recordé lo que estábamos haciendo, segundos después de que comenzaras a besarme de nuevo, sentí dentro de mi boca tu lengua, sentía como si quisieras recorrer cada rincón y sin poder contenerme traté de imitarte, nuestras lenguas estaban en un delicioso jugueteo que no terminaba, mis manos paseaban lentamente por tu espalda pero con un poco de indecisión, tu lo notaste y decidiste darme un pequeño empujón, comenzaste a besarme el mentón, bajaste lentamente a mi cuello dando pequeñas mordidas en el camino, definitivamente sentía estar en otro mundo, al ver mi reacción continuaste bajando más y más, llegaste a mis senos que todavía estaban cubiertos, con tus manos recorrías mi espalda buscando el punto en el que mi sostén cediera, al fin lo lograste y comenzaste a besarme con locura, yo sólo podía cerrar los ojos tratando de grabar todas esas sensaciones nuevas en mi mente, bajaste aún más y con tus ágiles manos hiciste que quedara totalmente desnuda; esto ya había sido suficiente para recobrar la confianza que por un momento me abandonó levemente, abrí los ojos y te jalé hacia mi, te besé con toda la pasión que mi cuerpo podía contener, mis manos exploraron absolutamente todo tu cuerpo, en el primer intento tus bóxer's quedaron en el suelo junto a nuestras demás prendas de vestir; lentamente comencé a abrir mis piernas, tu sabías exactamente como moverte para que el pequeño intervalo de tiempo en el que todo pasaba fuera sumamente placentero, después de unos instantes tenía mis piernas alrededor de ti, pero en ese momento te detuviste, como si algo te hubiera asustado decidiste parar y trataste de levantarte; ya había tomado una decisión y no podía parar ahora así que antes de que pudieras bajar de la cama te tomé de la mano y halé fuertemente hasta que quedaste tendido y yo encima de ti, te besé lo más apasionadamente que pude pero tu tenías que decir algo, sentada sobre tu pelvis deje que hablaras, lo único que salió de tu boca fue la palabra Preservativo. entendí a la perfección pero, decidí besarte de nuevo bajando más y más, haciéndote cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, cerrabas los ojos sintiendo mis dedos recorrer tu pecho, me acerqué a tu rostro y te besé detrás de la oreja para poder decirte sólo una cosa: te necesito, abriste los ojos y nos miramos fijamente, como si nos pudiéramos leer la mente entendiste que no podía parar por la falta de condón, no podía y no quería; con gran convicción cambiamos de nuevo de lugar, separaste mis piernas suavemente y comenzaste a entrar en mí, la primera vez que lo hiciste sentí una sensación dolorosa por todo mi cuerpo, tal vez lo haya mostrado demasiado por que te detuviste un momento pero inmediatamente pasé una mano por tu espalda y te jalé hacia mí, entendiste mi intención y seguiste entrando en mí con un vaivén cadencioso, el placer que esto me provocaba era la máxima sensación que alguna vez haya sentido, era como una explosión de todo lo maravilloso de éste mundo en un solo lugar, era algo tan intenso que tuve que aferrar una mano en la cabecera de la cama y la otra en tu espalda, dejé escapar un gemido que desde minutos antes trataba de reprimir, escuchaba tu respiración entrecortada y pequeños gemidos de placer, entonces fue que realmente disfrute, después de un tiempo de esto acompañado por caricias y besos desenfrenados saliste de mí, por más que quisiera detenerte mi cuerpo tenía que descansar al menos unos minutos, me diste un beso corto pero sumamente dulce y te recostaste a mi lado como para recuperar energías, me acerqué a ti y recosté mi cabeza en tu pecho, el ritmo de tu corazón que bajaba de un palpitar rápido a uno tranquilo me arrulló y sin que te dieras cuenta ya estaba dormida; me arropaste y decidiste acompañarme.  
  
Poco después desperté y te vi dormido, en la más profunda tranquilidad con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin moverte me levanté y fui al baño, todavía tenía en todo el cuerpo tu sudor, en realidad no me molestaba pero tenía que tomar un baño; abrí la regadera y el agua caliente comenzó a salir y a caer por mi rostro, cerré mis ojos para pensar sólo en ti cuando algo me despertó, sin previo aviso ya estabas en la regadera conmigo, la pasión que por minutos había quedado en tiempo pasado regresó de inmediato, me apresaste contra la pared, los azulejos estaban fríos pero a comparación del calor que tu provocas en mí hasta el vapor del agua es frío; tus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, un camino que ahora ya era conocido para ti, nos fuimos deslizando por la pared hasta quedar en el suelo mientras nos besábamos, agradecí que el cuarto fuera grande, ésta vez era mi turno así que quedé sobre ti, casi al instante comenzamos el juego que ya sabíamos, subiendo y bajando sentí que el mundo daba vueltas, tu gemías fuertemente lo que me dio fuerzas para seguir, el agua caía por nuestros cuerpos haciendo que todo fuera más fácil y después de momentos de placer extremo bajé de ti, alcancé a cerrar el agua y te envolví en una toalla al salir del baño; nos recostamos de nuevo en la cama entre las sabanas.  
  
- Gracias - dije con una enorme sonrisa, tu me miraste y preguntaste el por que  
  
- Por darle de nuevo un sentido a mi vida - sonreíste ampliamente y me acomodé de nuevo en tu pecho, esta noche había sido especial, lo más importante de todo es que aún no terminaba, pasara lo que pasara esa noche viviría en tu mente y estaba tatuada en la mía para siempre.  
  
¿Que tal me salió? como saben es mi primer fic de este tipo y dude un poco en subirlo, quiero que me digan si hice bien en publicarlo o si debí de guardar mis palabrillas en mi CPU donde sólo yo pudiera leerlas jejeje, sea como sea espero que me dejen muchos reviews para saber si debo continuarlo o dejarlo así.  
  
ATT:  
((^o^)) ARIZ ((^o^)) 


	2. Reminiscencias

**_Capitulo 2: REMINISCENCIAS._**

Un sueño… una ilusión, un simple viaje de mi imaginación, si, creo que eso fue, creo que todo lo que está en mi mente acerca de Harry fue simplemente un autoengaño consecuencia de la soledad que siento; por eso tengo tanto miedo de abrir los ojos, si todo fue cierto Harry debería estar  a mi lado durmiendo placidamente. Han pasado diez minutos… quince, veinte minutos, el valor que hace poco parecía nulo se ha acumulado y creo me puede ayudar a separar los párpados aunque sea un poco, la luz es hiriente, o tal vez sólo sea la incertidumbre  de lo desconocido que destroza mi alma, sea como sea es hora de enfrentar mi realidad.

Lo sabía, la cama está vacía… como siempre, nadie mas que él tendrá la oportunidad de llenar este espacio que no sólo marca un hueco en mi cama sino en mi vida… pero, pero esta fragancia que inunda el aire… no es mi perfume ni el perfume de mi habitación, la cama, la pequeña lámpara de noche, ese lindo tocador con un simple arreglo… nada de eso es mío, nada… entonces, sí fue realidad, al fin estoy con Harry, no se por que se habrá ausentado pero… ahora estoy segura de que no nos separaremos nunca.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la joven de cabellos marrones como disfrutando del momento en el que se encontraba al mismo tiempo de que recordaba lo que un día anterior había acontecido, se sonrojó un poco y regresó a la realidad un poco renuente, siguió meditando en silencio.

Y de eso me encargaré yo, no dejaré abatirme por las circunstancias ni una sola vez, ahora que estoy con él sé que no hay nada imposible… que gracioso, jamás pensé que algún día hablaría de esta forma, el amor parecía algo tan indiferente a mí forma de vida, sobretodo por la edad que tenía, dieciséis años y lo único que me preocupaba era el saber hacer una poción sin ningún error junto con toda la historia de la magia, sin duda alguna era un caso especial puesto que a mi alrededor sólo se podían ver corazones saliendo de la cabeza de mis compañeras y suspiros de ilusión, algunas miradas que cruzaban las barreras del contraste entre cada casa, y las citas que a veces no terminaban bien, claro caso el de Ron y yo.

En ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta, rápidamente se cubrió con lo primero que encontró y entreabrió la puerta asomándose apenas; del otro lado se encontraba una linda señora de avanzada edad con el uniforme del hotel.

- ¿Puedo pasar jovencita? – preguntó la mujer con los ojos brillantes que demostraban ternura y experiencia

- mmm  si, pero déme un minuto por favor – suplicó Hermione

- Con mucho gusto

De inmediato comenzó a arreglar un poco la habitación recogiendo toda su ropa del suelo y los calcetines de Harry que fue lo único que había dejado, se vistió adecuadamente a gran velocidad y tan pronto como todo esto se lo permitió dejó pasar casi sin aliento a la mujer que se disponía a hacer el aseo. Ésta al ver su expresión y el estado de la habitación sonrió divertida.

- No se preocupe jovencita, no es raro que encuentre habitaciones en las que…  bueno, digamos que no sólo durmieron en la cama, al fin y al cabo usted es muy joven a la vez que una completa adulta y me parece que está en todo su derecho de hacer con su novio lo que le parezca más conveniente.

El rostro de Herm nunca en su vida había estado tan encendido por la vergüenza, pero al momento en que la mujer le sonrió para calmarla un poco  sintió una sensación extraña, en esa embarazosa situación escuchó la palabra novio, nunca había hablado con Harry acerca de una relación formal, en realidad el origen de todo fue una posdata en una de las cartas que él le mandó y nunca habían llegado a hablar del tema a fondo.

La historia completa de estas dos almas que estuvieron unidas desde la niñez es bien conocida hasta su quinto año en el cual muchas cosas pasaron en cuanto a su ambiente, pero lo que cada uno sentía nunca había sido discutido hasta el séptimo año donde sabían que tendría que elegir una carrera para seguir estudiando y afianzar su futuro, a unos cuantos meses de que el fin de año llegara Hermione decidió darle una oportunidad a su fiel amigo Ron quien días atrás había confesado un gran "amor" hacia ella, Hermione ni remotamente compartía este sentimiento pero el verlo desanimado a cada minuto por los pasillos del castillo lograron que cediera a tener una cita con el pelirrojo, Harry nunca notó cuando esto se llevaba a cabo, sus pensamientos estaban atados a los planes de Lord Voldemort y lo que su próxima salida de Hogwarts significaría.

Herm recordaba a la perfección lo que sucedió ese día, o mejor dicho, esa noche; Ron se encontraba esperando muy nervioso en la sala común cuando ella bajaba por las escaleras, era una noche calurosa por lo que se le hizo conveniente usar su vestido favorito de tela vaporosa en color lila, pensó que probablemente debió de haberse empeñado más en su arreglo puesto que apenas si llevaba un broche en forma de rosa que intentaba contener todo ese cabello y se había puesto un poco de perfume, el maquillaje no apareció por su rostro puesto que aún se le hacía muy dificultoso el emplearlo correctamente… pero se dijo a si misma que esa sería la primera y la última cita que tendría con Ron, de hecho al bajar las escaleras comenzaba a sentir una gran culpa por asistir a la misma, ella no sentía nada por Ron mas que una profunda amistad y el hecho de salir con él tal vez fomentaría una idea errónea en Ron, tratando de no pensar en esto saludó al pequeño Weasley y abandonaron la sala, caminaron un momento en silencio y llegaron junto al lago donde estaba todo preparado para una cena a la luz de la luna, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, Ron se encontraba de lo mas amable y hablando de cosas sin importancia, Herm olvidando que era una cita romántica siguió la platica como cualquier otra que tuviera con Harry o con Ginny hasta que Ron hizo algo que a ella no le pareció, poco a poco el pelirrojo se fue acercando hasta que acercó rápidamente su rostro al de Herm y sin previo aviso la besó en los labios, ésta se quedó atónita por unos instantes pero al reaccionar se levantó súbitamente y apresuró el paso hacia el castillo, Ron la detuvo unos pasos adelante disculpándose pero en un descuido la besó de nuevo, ésta vez la rodeo con sus brazos sin soltarla hasta que Herm logró zafarse de la situación acertando un energético puñetazo directo en la nariz del pelirrojo, la sangre comenzó a fluir pero Hermione no se detuvo para asegurar que su amigo se encontrara bien, corrió directo a la torre de Gryffindor y al decir la contraseña chocó contra una figura conocida, disculpándose con Harry trató de subir a su habitación pero cuando éste notó las lágrimas en su rostro no dejó que eso ocurriera, al ver que la sala común estaba repleta de estudiantes Harry la llevó a su habitación a pesar de la renuencia de Hermione, se sentaron en dos pequeños sillones y Hermione contó todo lo sucedido, Harry no salía de su sorpresa, desde el hecho de que Ron se había atrevido a confesar esos sentimientos, de que Herm aceptara salir con él y de que sucediera lo que acababa de suceder, simplemente estaba impactado de ver que no conocía tan bien a sus mejores amigos y que su preocupación por Voldemort lo había segado ante algo que ahora parecía tan obvio, abrazó a Herm quien ya estaba más tranquila y la acompañó a su habitación, Hermione le agradeció los momentos de atención y pensó que lo que había hecho Ron no era tan grave como para deshacerse de los años de amistad compartida aunque si llevaría tiempo para que lo perdonara por completo.

Y así fue, por dos meses Harry era la única conexión entre Hermione y Ron pero después todo regresó a la normalidad a excepción de la forma en que Herm y Harry hablaban, ese pequeño episodio los había unido más que cualquier otro suceso y su amistad era indispensable para los dos; para el fin de año Voldemort atacó por última vez, Herm no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y no tenía ni la más mínima idea pues Harry le dijo que sería mejor de esta manera. Para cuando escogieron carreras notaron que a pesar de ser aurores, ninguno de los tres amigos inseparables estudiaría en el mismo lugar, los padres de Ron se mudarían, Harry se quedaría con Remus Lupin por un tiempo y Herm también se cambiaría de hogar hasta otro continente, los tres se despidieron tristemente prometiendo nunca abandonar su amistad y durante toda su carrera llegaban lechuzas con enormes cartas para Herm, nunca faltaban regalos en Navidad o en vacaciones y siempre encontraba el apoyo necesario en sus amigos; pero las cartas de Harry sobresalían al compararlas con las de Ron, él la entendía mientras que Ron escribía trivialidades o le contaba de su vida y de sus conquistas, Harry nunca mencionó a alguna mujer y siempre tenía palabras de aliento y halagos para ella, Herm extrañaba de sobremanera a sus amigos y comenzaba a sentir esa necesidad de estar junto a ellos pero extrañamente sentía que los ver los ojos de Harry una vez más la calmarían; esto comenzó a confundirla, ¿por que necesitaba de la mirada de Harry tan urgentemente? Sin duda su mente volaba en lo que después consideraba disparates hasta que una carta cambió su forma de ver las cosas, la carta que marcó tantos aspectos en su vida:

Querida Herm:

Espero que no te agobies demasiado con los estudios, aunque conociéndote así ha de ser, creo que me está yendo bien en esta Academia, por fin sé lo que se siente tener un sobresaliente en pociones, no puedo creerlo, creo que después de todo Snape si fue un buen maestro por que cada cosa que preguntan la sé, en fin, no me extiendo demasiado en mi vida académica por que sé que no se compara con la que tu llevas; pero esta vez te escribo por una razón diferente… lo que pasa es que hay algo que me está incomodando, algo que definitivamente habrá que resolver pero… bueno, luego te cuento; aunque mi noticia principal es: este año termino, la graduación será en dos meses y cuento con tu presencia así que ve pidiendo permisos para venir.

Con cariño:

HARRY

Posdata: Necesito que estés a mi lado en una fecha tan importante, por favor haz lo posible por venir, además así podremos hablar de algunas cosas que quedaron pendientes.

Hermione cambió su forma de ver su amistad con Harry tan radicalmente que en la carta de respuesta plasmó una serie de pensamientos que en realidad no concluían nada, por primera vez en su vida su capacidad como redactora se vio minimizada y cuando mandó la carta se arrepintió de haberla mandado pero ya era demasiado tarde, inexplicablemente en la próxima carta de Harry parecía que nada había pasado, todo corrió normalmente a excepción de las firmas dejadas por el ojiverde, el "con cariño" se vio remplazado con "ansioso por verte" o "contando los segundos para tu llegada" y en una ocasión "besos: Harry", Hermione sólo podía pensar que tenía que ver a Harry de inmediato y esa confusión en cuanto a sus sentimientos había terminado, ahora sabía que amaba a Harry más que a nada en el mundo.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos se encontró de nuevo en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba, sólo pensaba en la noche anterior y en lo que significaría, pero el que Harry hubiera dejado la habitación sin decir una palabra la agobiaba, no sabía que es lo que él pensaría de ella ya que no pudieron hablar y ella se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin saber que rumbo seguir tomó su abrigo y salió de inmediato en busca de Harry sin importarle lo que pasaba, sólo le interesaba el saber lo que rondaba por la mente de Harry.

LISTO!!!!!!!       Al fin actualicé, se que me tardé décadas pero bueno, responderé a los maravillosos reviews que me dejaron…  son 11 ¡!!!!!!  Wow para un solo capitulo son muchos, muchas gracias  n_n!!!!

WICCHICK: Well, I don't know why I answer this 'cause I don't think that you came around here again, anyway, if you want to know something about this fic or any of my fics just tell me, I'm not that good translating text from Spanish to English but I can try he he he   well, I write this just in case you read it again. And yes, Harry Potter is an international language!!!!!

AIRAM AKARI: Gracias!!!!!  Y sip, se que está algo corto, pero ya me acostumbré a escribir así, en fin, aquí esta ésta segunda parte que es algo así como un capitulo de transición y creo que aún no expresa muy bien sus sentimientos pero pronto lo hará.

ADY: Mujer!!!!!!!!!! Tanto tiempo sin escribirte, he recibido todos tus mails y estoy atenta a la comunidad pero siempre se me olvida responder… aunque hace poco te mandé un mail pero creo que no llegó, que raro, eso me está pasando mucho últimamente, me pregunto que será… en fin, muchas gracias por decir que tengo talento!!!!!!!!  Siempre me encanta recibir reviews de ti!!!!!!  En fin, espera pronto un mail de esta olvidadiza amiga y recibe muchos abrazos, ¡¡ah!! espero que pronto esté esa tesis bien y bonita para que ya no estés tan estresada, en fin, nos leemos pronto n_n 

BANSHEE: Arigatho, te agradezco mucho tu review, y sí, si cerraron la puerta jejeje  no puedo creer que se me pasara ese detalle!!!!  En fin, creo que a veces dejo pasar cosas que no deberían dejarse pasar ji ji ji imaginate si no cerraran la puerta, que espectáculo!!!!!!

FEFA RADCLIFFE: jejeje  ¿un poco calenton te pareció?  Nadie había usado ese adjetivo jejeje  en fin, muchas gracias por los ánimos.

MADAME YO: En cuanto al formato…  creo que eso fue problema de ff.net por que lo subí en html y ahora que vi ya se arregló el problemilla, en verdad que era mareadora la línea interminable; y es verdad que los fics de Herm sin Ginny son bellos jejejeje  aunque para mí los H/Hr son los mejores pero también acepto un poco los Draco/Herm  en fin, gracias por la crítica, honestamente pienso que no se necesita siempre halagos en un review por que cuando te señalan tus errores aprendes de ellos n_n

DAMARIS: Gracias!!!!  Y aunque no volví muy pronto…  volví n_n  gracias por decir que me extrañan levanta tanto mi animo!!!!

LADY-MORGAINE-III : Y aquí está la continuación n_n y sip, es muy distinto

MARTHY- CHAN: Thanks a lot!!!!  Espero que tu teclado ya esté como nuevo y que nos veamos pronto en el Messenger, en verdad aprecio tu review!!!!

ISABEL: Muchas gracias, y creo que si es algo apasionado mi fic, en fin, me alegra que te des una vuelta por aquí y espero que se repita la visita OK?

MUÑECA BRAVA: Bueno, creo que mi fic si causó una gran impresión en ti, pero hay un pequeño error, ya no son los pequeños de 14 años que vemos ahora, me parece que no lo puse muy claro ji ji ji en fin, me alegra causar impresión en alguna de mis lectoras y mas en una lectora que tiene 25 años!!!!

Bueno, eso es todo, me alegra tanto tener estos lindos reviews!!!!!!  Y como lo dije anteriormente, este capitulo no es demasiado largo y tampoco tan… activo como el anterior, pero es la transición para el próximo, además también es para obligarlos a mandar reviews, no sé si seguir narrando escenas como la del capitulo anterior junto con el desarrollo de la historia o apegarme más a la trama del fic; en fin, eso lo dejo a su decisión y cuando tenga una idea de lo que piensan seguiré.

Ahhh por lo pronto dejaré pendiente "My last wish" me encuentro en un pequeño dilema de cómo seguir, en fin, para aquellos que lo estén leyendo les aseguro que no tardaré demasiado en seguir, aunque si pasará algún tiempecillo.

ATT:

  
n_n    ARIZ   n_n


	3. Lo que yo creía saber

**Capitulo 3. LO QUE YO CREÍA SABER.**

Mientras la pequeña Hermione mantenía una cruenta lucha en su interior tratando de analizar y descifrar los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar Harry se encontraba sumamente lejos del hotel en el que la antes mencionada yacía, sentado placidamente en una de las tantas bancas del parque se preguntaba a si mismo si lo que ocurría era correcto, siempre había visto en Hermione un apoyo incondicional y hasta una figura fraternal, la hermana dulce y a la vez estricta que nunca tuvo, hasta cierto tiempo en el último año donde comenzó a ver que sus sentimientos no tenían un límite claro, conviviendo más con ella y recibiendo innumerables cartas durante la estadía de ambos en muy diferentes lugares llegó a la conclusión que necesitaba estar con ella más que como una amiga, la necesitaba como una persona a la cual darle todo de sí, sin alguna condición, necesitaba estar a su lado para sentirse completamente feliz, cada vez que recordaba los miles de kilómetros que lo separaban de ella entraba en una depresión incontrolable aunada a la incertidumbre del estado del corazón de su entrañable amiga, nunca la entendió por completo, aunque su relación como amigos era inmejorable siempre había un pequeño obstáculo que le impedía estar completamente seguro de lo que la chica de cabellos marrones estaba pensando; en cada carta trataba de hablar acerca de estos sentimientos tan confusos que surgían a cada instante pero siempre hubo algo que lo contuvo, al menos hasta darse cuenta de que pronto terminaría sus estudios y se convertiría en un auror y fue cuando decidió invitarla con la firme decisión de confesarle todos sus sentimientos, pero siempre existe un pero; y fue entonces cuando comenzó a revivir cada instante que aconteció el día anterior, pensó en la sonrisa de Hermione al encontrarla en la plataforma del tren y en el cálido abrazo que recibió, en el beso delicioso que compartieron y el camino hacia el hotel, y absolutamente todo lo que sucedió después, sintió un escalofrío que erizó su piel, recordó a la perfección las palabras de Hermione y algo golpeó su estomago y su cabeza; de repente se preguntó con incredulidad levantándose de su asiento:

- ¿Que es lo que hice¿Cómo dejé que todo esto pasara? No es correcto en lo más mínimo, no debí dejar que nada sucediera pero me dejé llevar por mis impulsos… soy un estúpido y un maldito desgraciado – sus ojos se cerraron con furia al igual que sus puños - ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto a ella, a la única persona que realmente amo, y como fui capaz de hacerla venir para enfrentarla a algo tan ajeno a ella, y con lo que sucedió anoche sé que todo empeorará… lo sé…

Súbitamente sus pensamientos tuvieron un fuerte choque contra la realidad al escuchar su nombre viajando en una dulce voz que reconocía a la perfección, Hermione se acercaba en un rápido paso sin llegar al trote exhalando vapor a causa del frío y del cansancio, su cabello estaba más alborotado que el día anterior y sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas debido al esfuerzo, estaba revestida de su ropa de viaje más abrigadora y Harry por un instante viajó a aquellos días de invierno en los que salían a Hogsmeade y ella siempre lo esperaba cuando en algunas de sus introspecciones se quedaba atrás en el camino, ella siempre lo esperaba y animaba; después de unos segundos sacudió la cabeza y vio como esa figura infantiloide de sus recuerdos se desvanecía para dejar a cambio la atractiva figura de una mujer joven en plenitud y en ese instante le pareció la mujer más bella del mundo, Hermione desaceleró su paso a unos cuantos metros de Harry y poco a poco se fue acercando; ninguno se atrevió a hablar y el silenció se prolongó demasiado hasta que Hermione metió las manos en los bolsillos y sacó de cada uno un bulto de tela de color oscuro; Harry se desconcertó y entonces miró hacia sus pies, levantó un poco sus pantalones y recordó que no traía puestos los calcetines, dirigió una dulce sonrisa hacia Herm y dijo:

- Creo que los había olvidado, gracias – tomó las prendas de manos de Hermione y se volvió a sentar en la misma banca de hace unos minutos, Hermione lo imitó y compartió el lugar a su lado, estaba sonriendo profundamente viendo a Harry colocarse sus calcetines y no dijo nada durante el momento, Harry terminó de colocarse los zapatos y alzó la mirada para encontrase con la de Hermione, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír, en esa estática estancia se quedaron hasta que Hermione se atrevió a hacer su voz sonar por el aire:

- ¿Qué haces por aquí Harry?

- Nada, solo estaba pensando

- Y… ¿se puede saber que es lo que estabas pensando o, o no me corresponde saberlo?

- Pues, es acerca de ti y de mí así que me imagino que si te corresponde saberlo pero…

- ¿Pero que Harry¿Qué sucede?- inquirió Hermione con suma preocupación por que en el rostro de Harry se veían reflejadas una enorme frustración y una gran indecisión.

- Herm, soy una mala persona, lo que sucedió ayer no estuvo bien.

Estas palabras resonaron en el frío aire por más tiempo del que cualquiera de los dos lo hubiese preferido, Harry había bajado la mirada y cerrado los ojos para protegerse de cualquier cosa y Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin embargo tuvo la fuerza para seguir hablando.

- Bien Harry… dime… ahhh… lo que te hace pensar… pensar tal cosa, en verdad necesito una razón para poder, comprender lo que me tratas de decir.

Harry se sentía de lo más culpable así que tardó en hacer contacto visual más de lo que Hermione pudo haber querido.

- Yo… es algo complicado y es totalmente mi culpa, es que…

Un pequeño plop desvió la mirada de ambos seres humanos, a unos tres metros aproximadamente de ellos acababa de aparecer una persona que dando una vuelta sobre su propio eje descubrió a Harry y Herm y se aproximo a ellos dos con un paso calmado.

Al llegar al frente de la banca Hermione vio a la recién llegada un poco molesta por la intrusión mientras que Harry denotaba una gran pero gran sorpresa al ver a esa mujer que se presentaba ante ellos, se trataba de una fémina envuelta en una abrigo fino que dejaba ver una figura agradable y subiendo la mirada estaba una cabellera rubia algo corta pero bien cuidada que enmarcaba un rostro de facciones aceptables, no era una mujer fea ni común pero tampoco era una belleza despampanante y tal vez en esto influían los anteojos de un exagerado aumento que portaba; sonrió a ambos y con toda naturalidad abrazó a Harry y volteó hacia Hermione dándole la mano.

- Hola, tú debes de ser Hermione ¿no? Yo soy Amy – y al decir esto agitó un poco más su mano acercándosela a Herm, ésta, desconcertada tomo la mano de la joven con una clara expresión que reflejaba toda su confusión; al notarlo la joven Amy volteó a ver a Harry y este comprendió, se levantó de su asiento y las dos mujeres lo imitaron.

- Amy, ésta es Hermione, la amiga de Hogwarts de la que te he hablado- y Amy asintió con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa – y Herm… ésta es, ésta es Amy… mi novia.

El momento después de estas palabras se alargó en la mente de Hermione toda una eternidad, la tal Amy se acababa de aferrar al brazo de Harry con todo el derecho del mundo porque ella era su… su novia, esa palabra, esa palabra que la hizo pensar tantas cosas y que esperaba ser la palabra que la identificaría pronto, todo su mundo se colapsó de repente sin que ella lo pudiera detener hasta que recordó donde estaba y con quien estaba, esto fue lo que más le dolió, recordar con quien estaba y desconocer a estas dos personas.

- ¿Herm, te encuentras bien? – preguntó la voz de Amy

- Ah si, si estoy bien, ningún problema Amy, es que recordé todo lo que Harry me ha dicho de ti, siento no haberlo recordado hace un instante- y usando todo lo que pudo en su interior logró que esta mentira sonara de lo más real.

- ¡Oh! no te preocupes en lo más mínimo, a veces hasta a mí se me olvida cada cosa… en fin¿donde te quedarás en estos días? – Harry permanecía callado y realmente impresionado por la reacción de Herm.

- Pues en un hotel que está cerca de aquí.

- ¿El hotel muggle?

- Si, en ese mismo… ¿hay algún problema?

- No, realmente no, he escuchado maravillas de ese lugar pero… pues me gustaría que te quedaras en mi casa, honestamente lo había pensado así.

- Me halagas con esa invitación Amy, pero no podría hacerlo, de verdad que no – y había un gran énfasis en estas palabras

- No te insisto Hermione, sé muy bien que eres decidida, pero confío en que tal vez consideres mi oferta más adelante; y por lo pronto me voy, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte por lo que hice un espacio en mi agenda pero estoy muy ocupada y ya me retrasé, tal vez nos veamos en la noche ¿si?

- Ah, si, si así lo deseas, no sabía nada pero si me invitas por supuesto que iré.

- Entonces hasta al rato, adiós.

Y después de otro pequeño plop Amy desapareció dejando a un estupefacto Harry y a una Herm con una convincente pero aún falsa sonrisa. De nuevo llegó un momento de silencio pero este era el más incómodo que cualquiera que hubiese habido en la historia de la amistad de Harry y Hermione.

- Gracias Herm por no decir nada de… bueno, te lo agradezco… pero tengo que decirte algo respecto a esto, no es lo que crees… yo…

- No te atrevas Harry James Potter, no te atrevas a decir absolutamente nada. – y diciendo esto Hermione dio la vuelta y apresuró el paso hacia el hotel.

Harry pensó en detenerla pero sabía que esto sería inútil y se sentó derrotado y con la más amarga culpa que alguna vez llegó a sentir, el frío que reinaba en aquel solitario parque parecía no inmutarlo, en su mente sólo se encontraban los hechos apenas ocurridos y sucedió lo que en mucho, mucho tiempo no había sucedido, una lágrima salió de sus verdes ojos, una lágrima tan llena de odio hacia él mismo que en una hora no se pudo levantar de su asiento, estaba aferrado a no abandonar ese lugar porque de alguna forma si salía de allí no podría detener a su mente de divagar sobre todo lo ocurrido pero, bueno, al fin y al cabo una vez fue elegido en Gryffindor por su valentía y en algún momento tendría que hacer frente a todo lo que ocurría así que desentumiéndose se levantó y emprendió su camino pensando en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Aja¿Qué creen? Aún sigo viva nnU estoy muy consiente de lo irresponsable que he sido porque alguna vez escribí que pronto subiría el siguiente capítulo de mi pequeña historia y… bueno, creo que desde la primera vez que dije eso ya ha pasado casi más de un año TT gomen! Lo siento en demasía, no tengo excusas! Aunque puedo decir en mi defensa que soy una ñoña y la universidad de verdad me exige mucho, y que aparte de todo los pocos avances que había logrado de vez en cuando se fueron al caño cuando mi compu murió por algún tiempo pero… bueno, creo que entienden el punto ¿no? Me siento culpable TTU

Pero bueno, estoy de regreso aunque no les prometo nada esta vez, sólo quería al menos dar fin a las historias que dejé a la mitad sin un desenlace decente y que espero recibir reviews porque… siendo honesta iba a dejar todo esto por la paz pero cuando entré una vez a la página y leí los reviews que me habían dejado ¡Ah! La inspiración tocó a mi puerta de nuevo y hasta me desvelé para avanzar esta historia aunque sea un poco; sé que este capítulo no es mucho pero, es una forma de mostrarles que aún existo y que aún me interesa compartir mis locas historias con personas que están dispuestas a leerlas.

Y de nuevo menciono a aquellos que dejan un review, y no sólo los menciono sino que les agradezco por regresarme una pasión que tenía algo olvidada por concentrarme en otras cosas.

Atenta y cariñosamente:

nn ARIZ nn

Posdata: No me odien por ser una tonta olvidadiza.

Posdata 2: Sean felices!

Posdata 3: Tal vez aprenda japonés este año nn

Posdata 4: Nunca den por muerto algo que en realidad aman nnU


	4. Sorpresa en el bar

**Capítulo 4. SORPRESA EN EL BAR.**

¿Qué demonios sucedía¿Cómo la perfección de un momento se transformó en un error¿Cómo alguien pudo convertirse en otra persona sin que ella lo notara? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo es que ella pudo ser tan tonta?

La almohada seguía húmeda y distaba mucho de secarse en cualquier momento, Hermione lo sabía porque no podía parar de llorar sobre ella, estaba completamente destrozada, no sentía nada más que dolor en su corazón, estaba más que traicionada y se sentía usada.

Después de lo sucedido en el parque regresó a su habitación de hotel y cerró con llave la puerta tras de sí, respiraba agitadamente y tenía los ojos cerrados con furia, tan pronto como los abrió un río de recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente, desde el momento en el que aferrada a Harry mediante un abrazo creía encontrar la paz, se vio a ella misma alentar a aquel hombre que creía amar… no, a aquel hombre que en realidad amaba.

Se vio alentándolo a continuar en lo que minutos antes parecía lo más maravilloso que jamás le hubiera sucedido, alentándolo a hacer el amor y compartir con él algo desconocido pero reservado a una persona especial; se vio tan feliz en ese momento crucial y se sintió tan desgraciada en la realidad, aquello que pudo ser tan bello se había teñido de una forma tan atroz de odio y resentimiento.

No lo resistió más y se despojó de su ropa lentamente metiéndose al cuarto de baño, ahí se acribilló nuevamente con recuerdos agridulces que la petrificaron por algunos instantes, abrió la llave de la regadera y esperó a que la temperatura del agua fuera de su agrado, se introdujo en el flujo del agua y trató de quitar con el jabón en su mano el camino que el día anterior había dejado marcado las manos y los labios de Harry.

Intentó restregar cada parte de su ser en un afán de destruir cualquier evidencia física de que un hombre al que ahora consideraba tan despreciable hubiera usado su cuerpo y tan efusivamente lo hizo que cuando un ataque de lágrimas la obligó a detenerse, su cuerpo estaba recubierto de un tono rojizo nada natural; salió del baño y se envolvió en una toalla tirándose de inmediato en la cama para mojar la almohada con el río interminable de lágrimas que emanaba de sus ojos.

Su naturaleza racional que siempre trató que la caracterizara le valió muy poco en este momento, por un instante no le importó en lo más mínimo que es lo que haría después, se dedicó a auto compadecerse porque esto le traía un poco de alivio, pasó un tiempo en esta situación hasta que los monstruos de su mente cedieron y la dejaron caer en un profundo sueño.

Un sonido perturbó su pseudo descanso, el teléfono no paraba de sonar y después de pensarlo decidió contestar, podía ser alguna emergencia de casa aunque… no había llamado para decir si había llegado con bien y dicho el número en el que podían localizarla; aún así logró contestar y una voz la saludó, una voz nada agradable para el momento que estaba viviendo:

- Hola Hermi… disculpa¿te desperté? - inquirió la voz de Amy

- Ah, hola Amy, no te preocupes sólo era una siesta para recuperarme del viaje pero de seguro que ya era hora de que me levantara - contestó Herm sobrellevando el mismo tono amigable que en el parque

- Ay lo siento, pero ya que estás levantada te digo lo que te iba a decir je je esteeeeee ah sí, ya se me estaba olvidando ji ji ji – "es una tonta" pensó Herm – pues te hablaba para decirte que sigue en pie lo de esta noche y que te espero de verdad

- Oh, genial¿donde será y a que hora? – "quiero morir, quiero morir"

- A las ocho y media en el bar enfrente del hotel en el que estás, convencí a Harry de que fuera allí para que no te pierdas ni nada por el estilo jejeje – "tonta, tonta y más tonta, así no puedo fingir algo para faltar" volvió a pensar Herm

- Que maravilloso Amy, te lo agradezco y te aseguro que estaré ahí puntualmente.

- Me alegra tanto escuchar eso Hermi… pues nos vemos al ratito ¿no? Ciao

- Si claro, adiós.

Y colgó el teléfono con tal fuerza que si se hubiese partido en dos no sería nada sorprendente.

- ¡Estúpida! Más le vale a esa idiota que cese de llamarme Hermi, si de por si odio que me llamen así viniendo de la boca de esa… de esa mujer¡me altera aún más!

Y tomó asiento en la cama, justo junto a la mesa del teléfono y no apartó la mirada del artefacto, estaba cruzada de manos y con el entrecejo fruncido como tratando de que a través de aquel teléfono pudiera destruir a las personas que en el momento transformaban su vida, lo meditó de nuevo y llegó a pensar por un momento que Amy tal vez no merecía su desprecio porque nunca se había establecido nada entre Harry y Herm pero, su razón de nuevo se vio opacada por su herido corazón y se decidió a herir tanto a Harry como a Amy; justo de estos sentimientos recién encontrados halló la fuerza para levantarse de su asiento, aquella mente comenzaba a maquinar un plan algo inestable pero un plan al fin y al cabo.

Un poco arreglada se dispuso a sacar dinero de su maleta, una buena cantidad de dinero muggle al que estaba más que acostumbrada y lo guardó con cuidado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, salió de su habitación y lo cerró bien con llave, bajó las escaleras con calma y abandonó el edificio.

Comenzó a recorrer las calles con seguridad, su probado intelecto recordaba cada nombre de las calles por las que pasaba formando inconscientemente un mapa mental de la ciudad en la que se encontraba y al llegar a una elegante boutique se detuvo y se introdujo en esta, pasó de largo por los vestidos de novia que los aparadores ofrecían y se fue por los vestidos para ocasiones más comunes, se interesó por un vestido suelto sencillo algo largo y de manga larga de color gris, sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en otra cosa, un vestido azul acero sin mangas pero aún muy conservador.

De nuevo lo intentó pero con más ahínco y encontró lo que pensó sería adecuado, un vestido de color rojo encendido de tirantes y no muy corto pero sí muy ajustado, este era un estilo completamente diferente al que siempre había acostumbrado, no trataba de mostrar a la tierna y dulce Hermione que Harry creía que ella era, no a la clásica rata de biblioteca que ella misma se consideraba, mostraba todas aquellas curvas que el crecimiento y el ejercicio casual que hacía le habían dejado

Con el vestido puesto viéndose en el probador se convenció a sí misma de que no estaba tan mal, estaba dispuesta a recordarle a Harry aquello que él poseyó una vez y que jamás tendría de nuevo, dispuesta a esto y mucho más, pero por el momento no había imaginado que sería. Decidida compró el vestido después de ser halagada por la vendedora por lo bien que le quedaba la prenda y regresó al hotel, aunque antes pasó a comprar algo de maquillaje para completar la obra.

Ya estando en su habitación se sentó frente al espejo y admiró a una joven decaída, trató de cambiar su expresión y comenzó a poner maquillaje aquí y allá, un poco de sombras, rubor, labial, en fin, terminó pareciendo modelo de revista, estaba complacida con los resultados, siguió con el cabello que siempre había representado un problema y después de un rato logró resultados más que placenteros, viendo el reloj notó que pronto sería la hora indicada y se introdujo en su vestido nuevo.

Echó un vistazo por la ventana buscando cualquier rastro de Harry y Amy y en quince minutos los vislumbró entrando al bar, no iban tomados de la mano pero Herm no reparó en esto; con un ligero temblor en las piernas suprimió lo que su corazón gritaba y salió decidida de su habitación para enfrentar al par de lo que ahora consideraba enemigos.

Se introdujo al bar y después de un minuto una voz que le pareció más horrible que nunca la llamó:

- ¡Hermi, por aquí! – se trataba de Amy, que sorpresa.

- Buenas noches – dijo Herm mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa en la que estaban Harry y Amy y estos respondían su saludo, de repente vio otra silla a su lado y preguntó confundida - ¿Esperamos a alguien más?- y un par de manos cubrieron sus ojos casi en el mismo instante

- Pues si yo cuento como alguien si, pero ya no tienen que esperar más señorita Granger

La voz que decía estas palabras irónicas era inconfundible, se deshizo de las manos que cubrían sus parpados y se levantó para recibir con un abrazo a un alto hombre de cabellos encendidos que le devolvió el afectuoso abrazo.

- Bueno, de nuevo juntos el famoso trío de Gryffindor´s , y una anexada claro está je je je – dijo Amy con entusiasmo

Y Ron se safó del abrazo de Herm y saludó de la misma forma a Harry, llegando a Amy sólo le dio la mano cortésmente y acto seguido tomó asiento al lado de Herm.

- Me alegra haber llegado temprano, pensé que no lo lograba y por poco no lo hacía pero por ustedes dos hago lo que sea, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo sin vernos.

- Bueno, eso es perfecto Ronald, me alegra muchisísimo que vinieras y me da mucho gusto conocerte, al fin conozco a los famosos mejores amigos de mi Harry.

- Me halaga… señorita Amy ¿verdad?

- En efecto Ronald, en efecto.

- Llámame Ron por favor, cualquier mujer bella puede llamarme así.

- Muchas gracias caballero je je je

- Y tu Harry ¿dejas que este zoquete coquetee con tu novia? – preguntó alegremente Ron volteando a ver al aún sorprendido Harry

- No digas tonterías Ron… hace tiempo que no nos vemos y aún con tu humor de mal gusto eres bien recibido

- Y tú mi adorable Herm¿Qué te pasó querida? No recordaba que tuvieras tan buen gusto con los vestidos, si no fueras Herm ya me habría lanzado a la conquista

- Pues mi querido Ron, nada te detiene, por ser Herm no dejo de ser una mujer ¿o si?

- Filosa como siempre amiga mía, como siempre

Y la conversación siguió el mismo tono durante un buen rato, después ordenaron la cena y disfrutaron de un banquete en el que el vino abundó, Harry se contuvo y casi no bebió nada, Ron bebió como un cosaco pero parecía no afectarle y Amy y Herm poco a poco se terminaron una botella casi completa cada una, Amy ya estaba desvariando y en el momento en el que se le cayeron los anteojos y besó a Ron creyendo que era Harry se decidió que era hora de retirarse, Herm para el momento no podía mantener muy bien el equilibrio pero no decía nada fuera de lo normal aunque parecía más tranquila que siempre, demasiado pasiva sin duda alguna.

Harry se ofreció a llevar a Herm a su hotel pero Amy estaba bastante mal por lo que mejor se llevó a su novia y dejaron a Ron con Herm en el bar, Hermione invitó a Ron a bailar un poco y aunque estaba bastante impresionado por esto Ron aceptó, la pieza era lenta y Herm se recargó en el hombro de Ron, éste comenzaba a sentir un poco más de peso a cada instante y esto se debía a que su amiga de la infancia se estaba quedando dormida encima de él, medio la despertó y salieron del establecimiento con dirección al hotel de Herm; Ron la ayudó a subir a su habitación y a abrir la puerta, la introdujo al cuarto y casi sale del mismo cuando Herm lo interceptó a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta.

- No te vayas Ron, por favor.

- Pero no me puedo quedar contigo Herm, no sería correcto.

- Hoy me pasó algo muy doloroso Ron y no tengo el valor de enfrentarlo yo sola, por favor no te vayas… necesito de un amigo.

Y después de estas palabras Ron quedó desarmado y no pudo negarse, cerró la puerta por la que minutos antes estaba decidido a partir y sentó a Hermione en un sofá frente a la cama dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que ella tenía que decirle.

¡Que onda!

¡Arizu aquí! Respondo mis tres lindos y adorables reviews nn

Potter5¡Muajajajaja soy mala! Jejeje lo siento, esta vez no podía llegar a otra parte para continuar la historia, con eso de que la dejé por un buen rato no logré retomar el hilo que iba a seguir y cambié un poco la historia… además las circunstancias de la vida cambian al escritor… en fin, me esforzaré en seguir, muchas gracias por el review.

Mariana 8¡¡¡Changos! No lo había notado, casi dos años desde el primer capítulo, que loco, yo creo por eso me cuesta trabajo continuar esto… me alegra que seas una nueva lectora, eso es bueno nn y es verdad jejeje el comienzo fue un poco inusual… molto gratzie

Lady Amatista: que bueno que no me dabas por muerta mujer… aunque yo ya me daba por suicidada pero bueno, no importa ya que mientras reciba reviews seguiré con esta pequeña historia así sólo sea un review, por lo tanto recibo con muchísima alegría tu comentario y si, espero darme mi tiempo para continuar… aunque si me está costando trabajo nn ¡Arigato!

Bueno, como verán, me está costando trabajo el escribir lo que sigue de la historia pero gracias a estos tres lindos reviews que recibí he podido terminar este cuarto capítulo… es corto pero es algo y realmente trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, espero les guste y me digan que piensan.

ATT:

nn ARIZ nn


	5. Auntoengaño

¡He regresado¿Y que creen? Soy una mujer malvada…

**Capítulo 5. AUTOENGAÑO.**

Hermione quedó en silencio durante unos minutos y después se levanto del sofá en el que compartía lugar con Ron, con decisión aunque no mucho equilibrio, y se sentó en la cama levantando el auricular del teléfono, con voz tranquila llamó a servicio al cuarto y pidió no una sino dos botellas de vino, colgó el teléfono y miró a Ron que parecía no creer lo que sucedía.

Dejó pasar aún más tiempo en silencio hasta que tocaron a la puerta y un joven dejó el pedido de Herm dentro del cuarto tratando de evitar una mirada acusadora hacia Herm aunque fallando ciertamente al ver a Ron sentado en el sofá, Hermione decidió no tomar importancia de esta mirada y dio una generosa propina al joven y éste salió dando un fuerte y sincero gracias.

- ¿Qué sucede Herm, para que es el vino? - preguntó un poco inseguro Ron

- Para brindar mi buen amigo, brindar por mi llegada y tu llegada y todo lo demás, absolutamente todo lo demás… - dijo esto mientras llenaba dos vasos y le pasaba uno a Ron, y poco después de un sorbo desapareció la bebida alcohólica, Ron la imitó ante la mirada de Herm más que acusadora.

- ¿A que te refieres con absolutamente todo lo demás Herm?

- ¿Pues a qué más me podría referir mi pequeño y adorable Ron? a la felicidad de nuestro maravilloso amigo Harry y su adorable noviecilla Amy, la pareja del año y por quienes traspasé fronteras territoriales para admirar su felicidad – y la relativa tranquilidad que había conservado hasta el momento se vio desterrada del cuarto – Salud por ellos amigo, salud – y diciendo esto vació otro vaso más y obligó a Ron a imitarla

- ¿Qué sucede Herm, porque te molesta tanto la relación de Harry y Amy, acaso tu…?

- Ronald Weasley, tan ciego como siempre, no termines la pregunta que de por sí no estoy muy contenta… y recordándolo ¿tu tenías conocimiento de esta fantástica historia de amor?

- Pues… - y para evitar responder tomo otro vaso más de vino

- Realmente mi apreciado Ron, no me interesa demasiado que carajos sabes o no… me tienen sin cuidado tantas cosas en este momento en el que el alcohol fluye por mis venas que incluso la depresión de hace rato no me trauma demasiado ja ja ja

- ¿Depresión, pero Herm que te sucede, te desconozco, tu nunca has sido así, que sucedió?

- Pues hermoso pelirrojo, yo misma no me conozco ahora, este día ha sido tan caprichoso y todo debido a ayer y a los errores ¡hip! que cometí, pero que eso no nos distraiga de nuestra celebración, sigue bebiendo que me siento sola

- Ay Hermi, Hermi, de no ser porque el vino es en verdad exquisito ya me hubiera detenido desde hace un buen rato

- Pues termínate la botella entera que yo tengo aquí la mía… algo mío y sólo mío, sólo espero que no resulte que pertenece a alguien más jajaja – y sus ojos se perdieron en la nada mientras decía esto, hasta que medio reaccionó – y otra cosa tontito¡ni se te ocurra llamarme Hermi de nuevo que me hierve la sangre de oír ese sobrenombre!

- Okay, okay Hermione, lo que tu digas mi adorable amiga

- Bien… bien, así se hace Roni; toma más que me siento poética y no sólo es por estar completamente ebria…

- ¿Poeta amiga mía? Pues demuéstralo y recítame algo bello que llegue al alma…

- ¿Recitarte algo? Ni loca… además el alcohol me entumió el cerebro y no recuerdo nada… nada… nada… y entonces nada… y… ay Dios que desvarío jajaja

- Mujer ya, dime algo, lo que sea, canta una rima¡necesitamos entretenimiento!

- ¿Y acaso soy tu bufón? No lo creo pero… espera¡la inspiración llegó!... Te veo junto a ella, te veo compartir el sol… ahh… me sumo en la reminiscencia y creo ser de tu voz, el engaño no acaba nada llega a su fin, en ella veo mi cara y me parece ser feliz - con cada palabra se acercaba más y más a donde Ron estaba sentado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja producto de su borrachera – Sin embargo no hay nada… nada que sea así, tú me has apartado… ¡me haces tan infeliz! – al terminar la frase ya estaba sobre las piernas del pelirrojo y muy cerca de su rostro, sin pensarlo dos veces, o en realidad sin pensarlo en lo absoluto, unió sus labios a los de Ron.

- ¿Qué te sucede mujer? – preguntó separándose de ella con presteza pero al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su amiga cambió el tono de su voz, comprendió una parte de lo que ella había sufrido, sólo una parte, y sintió pena por ella, Herm se acercó a él de nuevo y lo besó lentamente aumentando poco a poco la intensidad tratando de incitar a un renuente Ron, éste se detenía a sí mismo hasta que llegó un momento en el que no pudo más con la pasión que él mismo trataba de contener, respondió al fogoso beso que su amiga de toda la vida le había negado años atrás.

Hermione estaba fuera de si misma, si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos de ninguna forma estaría besando a Ron ni tratando de quitarle la camisa.

Al fin la prenda del pelirrojo cedía y caía al suelo al mismo tiempo que Ron en la cama, Hermione pasando de la boca de Ron a su cuello y después a su pecho no parecía ella misma, era demasiada la pasión y desesperación con la que actuaba, desabrochaba los pantalones del pecoso hombre y también se los quitaba, lo observaba ahí, tirado sobre la cama con deseo reflejado en sus ojos, se sentaba encima de él y dejaba que le desabrochara su vestido nuevo, se deshacía por completo de la prenda y ésta quedaba en el piso del cuarto como todo lo demás.

Pronto las habilidosas manos de Ron hacían parar en el mismo lugar el sujetador de Hermione dejando sus pechos al descubierto, Ron no resistió más y comenzó a besarlos lentamente, Hermione gemía quedamente de placer y esto alentaba a Ron que poco a poco subía el tono de sus besos hasta llegar a dar pequeñas mordidas que lejos de ser dolorosas provocaban que aquellos gemidos subieran de volumen considerablemente.

Mientras esto sucedía las manos de Ron no se mantenían quietas y jugueteaban por las piernas de Herm suavemente llegando hasta su ropa interior, Ron intentó jalarla para despojar a Herm de esta pero cuando comenzó a intentarlo era Herm la que comenzaba a tomar el control de nuevo aventando a Ron a la cama y comenzando a besar de nuevo su cuello y pecho pero esta vez bajando más y más, con habilidad despojó a Ron de sus boxer's y se encontró con su virilidad más que dispuesta a terminar el acto.

Lo pensó un segundo hasta que la mano de Ron la empujo animándola y probó ligeramente el miembro de Ron de una forma que parecía casi un beso, perdió el miedo y abrió más la boca introduciendo una parte del miembro de Ron, éste sintió un enorme placer y siguió manteniendo su mano en la cabeza de Herm invitándola a que continuara, y así lo hizo ella succionando con fuerza y constancia y escuchando el gemir contenido de Ron hasta que escuchó y sintió en su boca que Ron había llegado a un clímax.

Se levantó y besó al pelirrojo compartiendo con él un sabor único, lo miró a los ojos creyendo ver un destello verde y comenzó el juego de nuevo, Ron estaba satisfecho pero pronto llegó otro momento de excitación incrementado por la pasión de Herm, Ron volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Herm con las manos pero esta ves de un solo jalón se deshizo de las pantaletas de Herm y comenzó a explorar con sus manos el terreno que un día anterior fuera sólo de Harry.

Pronto acostó a Herm en la cama y separó sus piernas dirigiendo su boca a aquel lugar dispuesto a darle a Herm la misma sensación que ella le había dado, y así fue, mientras Ron hacía movimientos con la lengua Hermione se sentía extasiada y casi estaba gritando del placer, Ron paró de repente y separó aún más las piernas de Herm, se abrazó a ella y con una contundente embestida la penetró una vez, otra, otra más, y así continuó entre gritos y jadeos, los dos mantenían los ojos completamente cerrados.

Mientras Herm tenía sexo con Ron pensaba que estaba haciendo el amor con Harry; continuaban y continuaban con las penetraciones violentas, bestiales, simplemente sexuales hasta que ambos alcanzaron un punto álgido y se detuvieron, cubiertos de sudor, Ron aún dentro de Herm y ella con la mirada vidriosa dirigida al techo, lentamente se separaron y yacieron sobre la cama, pronto quedaron completa y profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza desconociendo de nuevo el cuarto en el que estaba pero en un súbito golpe a su cerebro todas las imágenes y sensaciones de un día anterior haciéndola sentir pésimamente, vio a su lado en la cama y de repente vivió un abominable deja vu al verla vacía, sólo que esta situación fue diametralmente opuesta a la vivida el día anterior.

La mañana anterior tenía esperanza y felicidad en su futuro y esta mañana cargaba con una marcada sensación de arrepentimiento, además de haber perdido a Harry (bueno, nunca lo tuvo en realidad) había hecho lo que más había odiado que a ella le hicieran, había usado a su amigo con fines completamente egoístas, se había convertido en una persona despreciable en una sola noche intoxicando su cuerpo con alcohol como nunca lo había hecho e intoxicando de la misma manera la maravillosa amistad que tenía con su buen amigo Ron.

Decidió no levantarse de la cama en un buen rato en lo que asimilaba los hechos pero se sintió tan mal que las lágrimas de nuevo invadieron su rostro y su almohada, todo el mundo volvía a derrumbarse de nuevo con más fuerza caótica que nunca.

Y la hora de responder reviews llegó, ando contenta por que son muchos jejeje

Kory-Ana-Star: Que onda, pues me alegra que ahora si escribieras, más vale tarde que nunca; y lo sé, si como lectora no aprecias a Amy imagina como la aborrezco yo… y eso que la inventé, pero bueno, seguiré con esta historia porque así me lo propuse, espera lo mejor… yo espero lograrlo. kela2812: Conciso y preciso tu mensaje jejeje gracias y te prometo que seguiré así muera en el intento. Lady Amatista: jejeje me alegra que te haya encantado, Y de veras que yo también odio a Amy… aún no llego a la parte final de esto pero, bueno, si decido que muera creeme que será algo muy pero muy doloroso jejeje ¡Molto gratzie por los afectuosos mensajes! 

Cammiel: Jejeje eso de que no tenías esperanzas de que siguiera actualizando tiene sus fundamentos jejeje y si, pobre Herms, comprobarás que soy una malvada pero bueno, ya seguirá esto. Gracias por el review, espero sigas leyendo.

Erol H. Sessheda: Miau, lo sé, la melancolía no la he podido evitar pero bueno, prometo continuar esto. Saludos.

Mariana8: Ja, no había hecho promedios respecto a esto, con razón me cuesta tanto jejeje mmmmmm bueno, creo que has leído esto (espero) pero no todo queda mal, y la venganza no siempre es dulce, hay que tener la cabeza fría para poder saborearla mejor y mi querida Herm no pensó en esto… creo que eso fue algo introspectivo, en fin; y Harry aún no plasma todo lo que piensa de esa noche¡espérenlo!

Alifelton: Gracias nn me la voy a creer jejejejetrato de subir cada mes masomenos, espero te guste el capìtulo aunque...

Pues… soy una maldita desgraciada jejeje leí esto de nuevo y noté que tan malvada puedo llegar a ser; por cierto, como así empezó la historia (el tono tan subido de las escenas) pues mi correctora de estilo me dijo que algún capitulo algo así tendría que suceder, mi correctora de estilo es una buena amiga que lee esto y da sus opiniones, es adorable jejeje

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo… esto sigue aunque muera en el intento y repruebe en la escuela (eso no, la verdad no), adoro sus reviews y saber que no escribo en vano.


	6. Pequeños cambios

**Capítulo 6. Pequeños cambios.**

Entre sus sábanas Harry se sentía tan seguro y alejado de todos los problemas que tenía en este preciso momento, pero esta dulce sensación no duraría por mucho tiempo porque una vez que abría los ojos recordaba todo lo que le sucedía; y no sólo lo que él estaba viviendo sino todo lo que él les estaba haciendo pasar a personas que él en verdad consideraba importantes.

Por un lado se encontraba Hermione, estaba racionalmente consiente de lo que le estaba provocando aunque no al cien por ciento ya que no podía saber los sentimientos que anidaban en el corazón de la que fuera su mejor amiga; de lo único que estaba seguro es que debería poner un hasta aquí a la situación porque después de la noche anterior no se perdonaría seguir con esa horrible farsa.

Y la palabra farsa lo llevaba de inmediato a pensar en otra persona a quien hería, aunque ella no lo supiera, se trataba de Amy; ella creía que él tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ella cuando lo más cercano que encontraba era una linda amistad. Sí, toda esa relación de noviazgo de la que tanto se hablaba en la universidad no era más que una apariencia por parte de Harry, él no amaba a Amy ni poseía hacia ella un sentimiento parecido, sólo la apreciaba mucho como amiga porque de una forma, al verla en sus mismas clases a cada hora y hacer los deberes con ella recordaba a sus amigos que tanto extrañaba pero se encontraban lejos de él.

La única persona que sabía la verdad acerca de este tema era Ron y era un alivio saber que podía contar con su apoyo incondicional, que aunque no merecía, era alentador.

Recostado en ese suave y cálido lugar no pudo menos que pensar en lo cobarde que estaba siendo, era sencillo lo que su corazón le gritaba¡Amas a Hermione¡La amas imbécil, pero aún así temía herir a Amy al confesarle la verdad después de tanto tiempo de tenerla engañada, y temía que cualquier acercamiento de su parte con Hermione pudiera destruir lo que ya estaba muy endeble; temía arriesgar cualquier cosa y prefería quedarse en esa cuerda floja que se estaba volviendo su vida.

Estos pensamientos se habían hecho tan comunes últimamente y siempre terminaba preguntándose ¿Por qué no puedo desligarme de Amy y seguir lo que dice mi corazón? Estaba seguro de algo y tomar una decisión nunca le había costado tanto trabajo como ahora; súbitamente un dolor punzante en la cabeza detuvo sus ideas y lo obligó a recostarse, cerró los ojos con furia y muy a pesar del dolor pensó fuertemente que lo suyo con Amy debería llegar a su fin lo más pronto posible.

Mientras esto sucedía en la casa de Harry, en un lugar no muy lejano la situación era muy diferente, nos encontramos en el hogar de Amy Smith, la adorable y, después de lo vivido anoche, cruda novia de Harry Potter, (cruda: estado post borrachera en el que te sientes bastante mal. Lo pongo por si las dudas P) apenas despertó recurrió a una poción para calmar el dolor de cabeza y de estómago que la acosaban, y recorrió su habitación buscando la hora, eran las doce del día y agradecía que no tuvieran clases ni cita con alguno de sus profesores; se arregló apresuradamente pero con un desgano sumamente marcado y comenzó su día.

¿Y de que manera lo comenzó? Pues haciendo lo que para cualquier persona enamorada hasta la locura sería normal; marcó el teléfono de su adorado novio dispuesta a disfrutar de palabras de aliento y dulzura, amaba comenzar el día de esa forma:

- ¡Hola amor¿Qué tal amaneciste? – inquirió la mujer al momento en el que el teléfono al que había marcado descolgó.

- Ah… hola Amy, buenos días. – Le respondió una voz que sonaba un poco atormentada.

- ¡Buenos días estrellita! Jejejeje ¿qué tal está la cruda querido? Porque a mí me dio bastante fuerte pero ya lo solucioné

- Ah, que bien que estés bien Amy, me alegra; quisiera poder decir lo mismo de mi pero no se puede

- ¡Oh que mal, cielo! Pero si tomaste menos que yo¿como te puede estar yendo peor?

- Pues en realidad no es tanto por los efectos secundarios del abuso del alcohol sino algo más profundo y… bueno, luego te lo digo.

- Anda Harry, confiésamelo, soy tu novia ¿o no? tenme confianza.

- Mejor te lo digo de frente, a la cara; porque, por teléfono nomás no me convence.

- Como quieras amor, pero tendrás que esperar hasta la noche porque tenía algunas cosillas planeadas ¿okay?

- Si Amy, yo espero y voy a tu casa a eso de las ocho.

- Te estaré esperando mi vida¡Bye!

- Si, adiós.

Y después de esta cortante frase la comunicación entre aparatos telefónicos se detuvo, aunque Amy no dejó descansar el auricular y marcó otro número.

- ¡Hola Hermi¿Te desperté de nuevo?

- Siendo honesta Amy, si, sí me despertaste.

- Jejeje, creo que se me está haciendo costumbre, lo siento mucho.

- No hay problema mujer, en verdad que no, ni te preocupes.

- Bueno, si tu lo dices yo te creo… hablaba para pedirte un gran favor.

- Dime lo que deseas.

- ¡Pero es un favor enoooooooooooooooorme!

- Si está a mi alcance trataré de hacerlo.

- Pues creo que sí lo está, quiero que dejes el hotel y te vengas a vivir conmigo unos días.

- Oh ya veo, yo…

- Te dije que sería un favor enorme… pero velo por este lado, tendrás más cerca a Harry que es casi mi vecino… y a Ron - éste último nombre lo dijo con un énfasis bastante singular.

- ¿Ron¿Qué no él estaba en su propio hotel o algo así?

- Si, pero accedió a mis súplicas y está en mi casa, estoy segura de que su compañía no te molestaría en lo absoluto ¿verdad?

- Pues no, somos muy buenos amigos pero…

- No se hable más Hermi, de todas formas ya le dije a Ron que pase e tu hotel para llevarte a ti y a tus cosas a mi humilde morada, yo creo que llegará en una hora y media porque pasaría por otros lugares primero, eso te deja tiempo para que arregles tu salida del hotel y todo eso.

- Ah, okay, creo que me has convencido Amy… nos veremos al rato.

- Claro que si querida Hermi, te espero con ansias¡Ciao!

Amy marcó de nuevo el teléfono sin dejar descansar al pobre aparato, aunque esta sí sería la última llamada que haría:

- Hola Ron¿qué tal te fue?

- Pues yo diría que bien Amy gracias.

- Me alegra queridito, sólo te aviso que tienes que pasar por la pequeña Hermi al hotel en una hora y media y la traerás a la casa ¿entendido?

- Claro que si… ¿algo más?

- Pues… ¡Cierto! Trae tus cosas también, le dije que tú ya te estabas quedando aquí.

- Con mucho gusto Amy, nos vemos.

- Ciao

Y la comunicación de esa habitación con el mundo exterior se cortó, Amy salió del cuarto varita en mano dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de huéspedes y en unos cuantos movimientos dejó dos de las habitaciones relucientes y dignas de ser habitadas.

Sin embargo nada era parecido a esto en el hotel muggle frente al bar, la habitación de Hermione sufría de desmanes provocados por la mujer, sólo se escuchaba el chillar de los objetos destrozándose contra el piso o las paredes; aunque el ruido sólo se escuchaba adentro ya que gracias a un muy buen hechizo ningún sonido salía de la habitación; al terminar el ataque de ira una buena tanda de _Reparos_ regresaba todo a la normalidad.

Una exhausta Hermione se abalanzaba sobre la cama y alzaba su varita empacando con ira sus pertenencias, no sabía que hacer con la situación, no se atrevía a planear nada más porque últimamente existían imprevistos elaborados de la nada que estropeaban sus pequeños planes y empeoraban la situación; pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que tenía que enfrentar a Ron para discutir lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Así que con el desgano más grande del mundo terminó de empacar y avisó que cesaría su estancia en el hotel, sólo le quedaba esperar a que las horas pasaran hasta ver llegar a su puerta a un pelirrojo que la llevara a la casa del enemigo.

En una hora y media exacta después de que Amy le comunicará que se mudaría por unos días, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, ésta respiró profundo y preguntó quien era – "El conde más pelirrojo de Inglaterra, Ronald Weasley decimosexto, señorita Granger" – fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro abrió la puerta.

Al otro lado de la entrada estaba el carismático pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa vestido con una leve elegancia pero un maravilloso porte, en contraste, dentro del cuarto estaba una mujer de cabellera alborotada con un atuendo hermoso, pero debido al ánimo que mostraba el rostro de la misma no brillaba tanto como debería; sus miradas se cruzaron y los ojos de Herm se nublaron al recordar demasiadas cosas a la vez, una lágrima estuvo a punto de salir pero fue detenida con la voz de Ron:

- Buenos días Herm, espero hayas pasado bien la noche… ¿nos vamos?

El corazón de Herm dio un vuelco, "¿Cómo es que Ron habla con tanta naturalidad después de lo que pasó?" pensó ella, creía que lo primero que preguntaría sería el estado actual de su relación y que ella tendría que decir que todo había sido una noche de borrachera, nada más. Pero la sonrisa en los labios de Ron la confundía demasiado¿había cambiado tanto mientras no estuvieron cerca que una noche de sexo con alguien no significaba nada?

Ron pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque en voz baja, acercándose a su oído le dijo:

- No creo que sea el lugar ni el momento para discutir lo que pasó, amiga. – Y subiendo el tono de voz al que normalmente usaba continuó – Amy podría preocuparse si no llegamos rápido, dame tus cosas.

- Ron… si ahora no es el momento ¿Cuándo lo será?

- Tenía planeado hablarlo hoy, pero más tarde y en un lugar en el que no recuerde nada al ver la cama que está atrás de ti.

Hermione se sonrojó en demasía y bajó la mirada que había mantenido a la altura de la de Ron hasta el momento, no discutió nada más y pasó a manos de Ron su maleta. Bajaron por las escaleras del hotel y se despidió del dueño, dio una vista rápida al lugar y se prometió a si misma que nunca más volvería allí, su mente y su corazón no soportarían estar en ese edificio de nuevo.

Tal vez por eso había aceptado vivir unos días en la casa de Amy, cualquier cosa, incluso la casa de alguien tan odiada por el momento, era mejor que ese hotel y ese cuarto, con esa fragancia que inundaba el aire, esa pequeña lámpara de noche, ese estúpido tocador con un tonto arreglo… y esa cama; todo el lugar era demasiado para ella así que siguió su camino marcado por la figura masculina de Ron frente a ella.

Estando en el taxi se sintió tanto aliviada como mortificada, en los asientos delanteros estaba Ron y el taxista hablando del clima y de lo mal que se ponía en tránsito automovilístico, parecía un mundo diferente al asiento trasero en el que se encontraba, era muy cómodo, tan cómodo que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Al despertar ya no estaba más en el asiento trasero de un taxi, estaba confortablemente recostada en una cama enorme llena de encajes por aquí y por allá, enfocando bien vio el techo que tenía una hermosa araña de cristal, todo parecía como sacado de una mansión inglesa antigua, aunque una mansión sobre decorada ya que hasta el piso estaba ornamentado, ante el impacto visual prefirió cerrar los ojos y decidió que no le importaría desconocer su paradero, lo único que sabía es que no era ni su casa ni la habitación de ese hotel así que decidió desconectar su cerebro un rato y seguir a sus instintos que le exigían una siesta.

Y ahora a contestar los reviews:

Kory-Ana-Star¡¡¡¡Gracias! Es bueno saber eso jejeje no escribir en vano me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo; jejeje pensaré bien el futuro de Amy porque al parecer la he diseñado especialmente para ser odiada jejeje que más da… ya verán lo que sucederá. Por supuesto que pensaba en Harry, a pesar de todo lo que suceda ellos están hechos el uno para la otra jejeje (al menos eso pienso yo y me vale lo que piense JK Rowling… en ese aspecto claro está). ¡Saludos mujer!

Sheilablack: Emmm noup, no lo había puesto en fanautores, de hecho no conozco esa página hasta que la mencionaste y definitivamente no soy hermyzay… es raro, me da curiosidad… ¡te juro que no soy hermyzay! Aún así espero que sigas leyendo el fic.

Naremoon: Arigatou. He aquí el siguiente... espero os haya gustado y me dejes un review al respecto… ¡amo los reviews!

Cammiel: Emmm actualizaciòn... aquì! tratarè de no tardarme demasiado con el pròximo chap... y realmente no he visto una telenovela venezolana pero me imagino que es la clàsca en la que se embaraza y quien es el padre siempre està en duda y etc etc etc... no os preocupèis, dudo mucho que haga algo asì nn

Me gusta tanto esta parte jejeje contestar reviews y ver que no escribo a la nada jejeje… algo que me alegró de sus comentarios del capitulo pasado fue que no me dijeran lo que me dijo una amiga¡Parece que la ebria no era Hermione sino tú! Fue gracioso… aunque no tanto jejeje en fin, espero sigan leyendo y me comprendan si no actualizo muy rápido, estoy en etapa de exámenes finales en la universidad Ahhh y estoy en plena agonía, de hecho escribí esto cuando tenía que estar estudiando para mi examen de técnicas de impresión y mi vocabulario de japonés… pero gracias a sus lindos reviews evité eso jejejeje no es cierto, pero si trato de darme un tiempo para escribir.

¡Arizu dice HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y GRACIAS!


	7. Mudanza de ideas y realidades

**Capítulo 7. Mudanza de ideas y realidades.**

Eran las ocho de la noche y el timbre de la casa de Amy sonaba fuertemente, a toda prisa se dirigió a abrir y recibió con un enorme y fuerte abrazo a su adorado novio. Harry sólo pudo quedarse ahí, acostumbrado a que cosas así sucedieran, pero esta vez ni siquiera trató de fingir que respondía al abrazo.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? Te ves muy tenso. – preguntó Amy con un tono meloso

- Me duele la cabeza Amy, desde la hora en la que te hablé me siento así y ninguna poción que tomo me ha ayudado a sentirme mejor.

- Oh… lo siento querido, me encantaría ayudarte pero sabes que en pociones nunca fue sobresaliente, ha de ser algo… ¿cómo se dice? Ah si, algo psicosomático, así que te daré mil besos para que estés contento y se te pase. - y se lanzó directo a sus labios.

- Preferiría que no lo hicieras Amy, realmente no tengo el humor para ello. – diciendo esto se deshizo del abrazo que lo apresaba y evadió su rostro casi con rudeza.

- Mmm bueno, como quieras. – dijo Amy desanimada y algo molesta.

- Te dije que tenía que decirte algo importante ¿verdad?

- Ah sí querido – y a estas palabras su sonrisa volvió de nuevo al rostro de Amy – me preocupaste mucho en la mañana ¿Qué sucede?

- Pues… es algo complicado, preferiría que nos sentáramos.

- Claro cielo, pero un favor… ah no te lo he dicho¡que tonta! Es una noticia que estoy seguro te va a fascinar, al menos a mi me encantó saberla.

- ¿Una noticia, de qué se trata?

- Pues creo que tus dos mejores amigos en el mundo… - y miró al techo juntando sus manos en el pecho junto al corazón, con una enorme sonrisa que Harry no veía desde la última vez que Amy le contó acerca de sus novelas de amor que leía siempre, sumamente emocionada – ¡Ah! Es tan lindo…

- ¿Qué es lindo Amy, que pasa con Herm y Ron?

- ¿Pues que más va a suceder? Creo que están enamorados – y soltó un suspiro profundo manteniendo esa sonrisa soñadora que no la había abandonado en ningún momento.

Harry no podía creer lo que la mujer en frente de él le estaba diciendo, era imposible que algo así estuviera pasando realmente, Hermione y Ron eran sólo amigos, nada más; y con los antecedentes que existían era casi seguro de que entre ellos nunca ocurriría nada, él fue testigo de ello, él había calmado las lágrimas de Herm años atrás; lo que aseveraba Amy era imposible.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Amy?

- ¿Pues que voy a querer decir tontito? Que Herm y Ron tienen algo juntos, se quieren, se adoran, se aman… o al menos eso me pareció cuando los vi hace un momento.

- ¿Qué los viste… cómo los viste?

- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad amor? Deberías de estar feliz por ellos, hacen tan linda pareja… y así ya seremos dos pares de personas enamoradas y felices.

- Aún no vislumbro bien lo que me dices Amy.

- Ay mi vida, no quería recurrir a esto pero tal parece que tus prejuicios no te dejan aceptar la realidad… será invasión de la privacidad pero ni modo, tienes que verlo para creerlo.

Harry tuvo miedo de estas palabras, generalmente Amy no era muy observadora y era capaz de creer algo cuando la realidad era otra… pero si lo estaba llevando a ver el "amor" de Herm y Ron algo de cierto debería de existir en la historia. Amy tomó de la mano a Harry y lo condujo a una puerta que Harry sabía era la de uno de los cuartos de invitados, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

- No hagas ruido querido, creo que están conversando… que bueno que sólo es eso.

Y obligado por su curiosidad echó un vistazo al interior de la habitación, lo que encontró ahí lo dejó petrificado; en la enorme cama estaba Hermione recostada… y sobre ella estaba Ron, completamente vestidos por supuesto, Harry sólo podía ver el rostro sonriente de Ron, su mano jugueteando con el cabello de Herm y la mano de ésta en su mejilla; sólo alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Hermione - Lo de anoche fue… - y como respuesta en la voz de Ron – Exquisito, Herm, fue excepcional.

Su rostro perdió todo el color que tenía, de inmediato se alejó de ahí y fue a la sala de Amy, necesitaba sentarse o corría el riesgo de perder el equilibrio y caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

- ¿Te sientes bien Harry? Pareciera como si la noticia no te hubiera caído nada bien querido… sé que lo que oímos fue algo… revelador e íntimo pero bueno; lo hecho, hecho está.

- Pues para serte honesto Amy… - contuvo el dolor que tenía por dentro y continuó – estoy muy contento… pero sorprendido, nunca pensé que esos dos fueran a llegar a quererse de esta manera.

- Ay amor… lo sabía, sólo era el shock de enterarte, ven acá. - y le tendió los brazos para abrazarlo.

Harry se acercó a Amy y en contra de su raciocinio correspondió el abrazo, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y cerca de las lágrimas pero Amy no podía ver esto y confortaba a Harry con una dulce sonrisa.

Mientras que esto sucedía en la sala, en el cuarto para huéspedes Herm miraba a su amigo de una forma diferente a la que Ron deseaba y con las palabras confirmaba lo que los ojos expresaban:

- No Ron, lo que pasó ayer no fue ni exquisito ni excepcional. – y diciendo esto lo bajo de donde se encontraba.

- ¿Acaso insinúas que soy malo en la cama?

- Yo no dije eso Ron, en ningún momento lo dije, pero…

- Pero nada Herm, lo que pasó ayer no se lo puede achacar sólo al alcohol, hay algo más.

- Si Ron, lo hay, pero no es lo que tú piensas.

- ¿Qué es entonces?

- Pues, te dije que estaba deprimida ¿o no?

- Si, pero después no me demostraste eso.

- De alguna forma si lo hice, Ron, yo estaba bastante herida y creo que inconscientemente te utilicé.

- No me importa el por qué sucedió, lo que me importa es que sucedió y nada cambiará eso… me gustó mucho Herm, me gustó tocar tu piel, saborear tus besos, percibir tu aroma único, me gustó estar dentro de ti y pensar que en ese momento no existía nadie más que tú en mi vida.

Esas palabras conmovieron a Hermione, se detuvo un rato antes de hablar porque dudó en la contestación que le daría a Ron y ni se inmutó que él le estuviera tomando la mano.

- Ron yo creo que… - y fue interrumpida de golpe por una voz que realmente odiaba.

- ¡Hermi! Escuché ruidos en tu cuarto, creo ya despertaste ¿necesitas algo?

- No Amy muchas gracias - y alargando las palabras le indicó a Ron que fuera a su habitación, el pelirrojo obedeció rápidamente.

- Que bueno Hermi, pero de todas maneras voy para allá.

- ¡Maldición! – dijo en voz baja Herm.

- ¿Dijiste algo Hermi?

- No Amy, nada en lo absoluto.

- Ah bueno… espero que te guste tu cuarto, yo misma lo arreglé jejeje

- Si, es hermoso Amy, te lo agradezco muchísimo.

- Bueno, puedes agradecérmelo yendo a cenar en cinco minutos, estaremos todos juntos.

- Si Amy, en un momento me alisto, gracias por avisarme.

- No hay porque Hermi, te esperaremos no te preocupes.

Lentamente se cambió de ropa y acomodó su cabello, sabía que cuando Amy dijo "estaremos todos juntos" se refería a que en la mesa estarían sentados Ron, Amy y Harry; realmente no sabía si podría estar en la misma mesa que él sin vomitar su cena pero al menos lo intentaría, haría uso de todos sus dones histriónicos para aparentar de nuevo una realidad inexistente.

Como lo supuso en el comedor ya estaban los tres susodichos y al entrar tomaron sus asientos a la mesa, Ron arrimó la silla en la que Hermione se sentó y ella lo agradeció con una sonrisa, Harry sintió un duro golpe en el estómago en ese instante.

- ¿Y… qué tal el día? – preguntó indecisa Amy.

- Pues el mío muy bien Amy, siendo el cochero de esta hermosa dama y alojándome en este maravilloso hogar no creo que pueda pedir nada más. – respondió alegre Ron.

- No lo creo, a menos que…

- ¿Qué mi querida Amy?

- ¡Por Dios hombre! Los vi Ron, a ti y a Herm con esas miradas en el bar, y cuando la trajiste en tus brazos porque se había dormido en el camino, se ven tan lindo juntos, si me lo preguntan pienso que hacen una pareja perfecta.

- Amy… Ron y yo… - comenzó titubeante Hermione, no quería ser tan ruda con Ron en frente de todos.

- Vamos Hermione, no tienen porque negarlo más, si es tan obvio… Ron, estoy muy alegre por ti y también por ti Hermione, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que mis dos mejores amigos estén felices.

Y con estas palabras Harry alzó una copa y brindó por la felicidad de sus amigos, él también tenía unas capacidades histriónicas impresionantes, sonaba como si lo que dijera viniera del corazón cuando este lugar estaba en plena agonía. El corazón de Hermione se encontraba de la misma forma, destrozado y dolido, pero en lugar de llorar o de refutar la idea que se estaba dando por cierta tomó otra decisión.

- Gracias Harry, apenas hace unos minutos es algo oficial pero nos alegra, a Ron y a mi, que estés de acuerdo con nuestra relación – y tomó la mano de Ron sobre la mesa para que todos pudieran ver sus manos entrelazadas.

- ¡Pero que hermoso! Jamás imaginé que esto sucediera en mi hogar… es más que genial, esta será una cena a su salud, así que comiencen a comer que se podría enfriar.

La cena siguió su curso con comentarios de alabanza por parte de Amy y de aceptación por parte de Ron que al principio estaba confuso pero que de inmediato tomo una actitud optimista y no dejaba de hablar de todo, en contraste Harry y Hermione estaban sumamente callados cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y en sus propios dolores. Al terminar de comer pusieron un poco de música pero muy pronto todos decidieron que era hora de dormir.

- ¿Ron, puedes venir un momento a mi habitación? Necesito decirte algo importante. – Comentó Herm al oído del pelirrojo.

- Por supuesto cielo, lo que quieras. Bueno Amy, Harry, nos retiramos, la cena estuvo deliciosa, muchas gracias; buenas noches.

- ¡Buenas noches! – dijo Herm

- ¡Buenas noches a ambos! – respondió con emoción Amy.

- ¿Me puedo quedar hoy a dormir aquí Amy? Ya es algo tarde – preguntó Harry de tal forma en que Ron y Hermione lo escucharan a la perfección.

- Claro amor… mi casa en tu casa y tú lo sabes muy bien.

Y tanto Harry y Amy como Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a las habitaciones de las damas.

- Hace mucho que no te quedas conmigo Harry, ya te extrañaba – comentó Amy prendada del cuello de Harry y un tono de voz sumamente soñador.

- No lo había notado Amy… pero hoy es un día especial. – y después de decir esto le dio un fugaz beso y entró a su cuarto.

La ironía de la vida hacía que la habitación de Amy estuviera justamente arriba que la que Hermione estaba ocupando por el momento, y también hacía que la mayoría de los sonidos que se percibían en alguna de las dos se escuchara muy bien en la otra, aunque esto no lo sabían ninguno de los ocupantes. Por el momento sólo se escuchaban unas voces quedas y las palabras que articulaban no se lograban comprender del todo en el otro cuarto más que como un ligero e indescifrable rumor.

Reviews… lindos y hermosos reviews:

Marcy LB¡¡¡¡Que bueno que te gustó! Ya verás que hace esa loca jejeje te agradezco en demasía que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para escribirme, en verdad que sí.

Koryta- anita- starita (?): jejeje ahhh me encanta que seas tan constante con tus reviews mujer… más constante que yo en mis tiempos de "publicación" ji ah que Amy, molto gratzie por los ánimos y salí bien en los exámenes wiiiiiiiii el semestre fue bueno.

Magaso Urashima: Corto… sintético… pero me gustó jejeje gracias y espero sigas leyendo.

Y… pues lamento le gran tardanza… ya saben, comenzó en maratón Guadalupe - Reyes y el tiempo no rinde jejeje, lo bueno es que ya tengo algo de los siguientes capítulos armados y no me tardaré tanto para subir lo demás, espero hayan pasado un lindo fin de año y navidad… les tenía un dibujillo navideño de nuestra pareja preferida pero bueno… se me pasaron las fechas un poco, de todos modos entren a mi espacio en MSN http/spaces. o al genial grupo HHParaíso, (ver página en mi bio), he estado haciendo experimentos en photoshop y descubrí que no soy todo el bodrio que creía… nos leemos luego y perdón por la tardanza jejeje

ATT:

ARIZU


	8. Imposible ignorar al corazón

**Capítulo 8. Es imposible ignorar al corazón.**

La situación en el cuarto de huéspedes era algo extraña y movida por diferentes razones, tan pronto cruzaron la puerta Herm y Ron, éste último abrazó por la cintura a la dama y trató de besar su cuello con ternura. Pero Hermione no lo dejó continuar un instante más, se safó bruscamente de sus fuertes brazos y se sentó en la cama con la mirada enfocada en el techo.

Ron se sentó junto a ella y tomó su mano con delicadeza, entendió que no estaba dispuesta a hacer muchas cosas que no fueran hablar y decidió no ser impaciente, tomó su rostro con la mano desocupada y mirándola a los ojos preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ron yo… ¿qué crees que estoy pensando en este momento¿qué es lo que tú estás pensando en este momento?

- Herm, lo único que pienso en este momento es que la mujer frente a mi es la más hermosa del mundo y que es lo único que me puede preocupar, así se destruya la tierra o nos invadan hormigas radioactivas gigantes, nada más que esta bella mujer me puede importar.

Hermione sintió que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, se preguntó a si misma ¿qué no podré aprender a amar a este hombre que me pone su corazón en una bandeja de plata¿por qué no intento olvidar el dolor que Harry me provocó¿por qué no acallo este corazón cambiando una pérdida por una posible alegría? Estas preguntas la hicieron reflexionar y decidió ver a los ojos a su amigo y sonreírle, lo abrazó con todo el corazón y besó su frente.

Ron no soltó a Herm en ningún momento, al tenerla entre sus brazos sintió una enorme felicidad y sin pensar en lo absoluto que tal vez no era la persona que Herm amaba con todo el corazón representaba una figura muy importante en su vida y por el momento eso era más que satisfactorio.

De nuevo tuvo a aquella mujer de cabellos marrones de frente y contempló lo que a él le parecía una infinita belleza, pasó una mano por su rostro y siguió cada una de sus curvas don los dedos, sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca; quería estar seguro de que era una realidad y que esta vez el alcohol no tenía nada que ver con lo que sucedía. La besó, la besó lenta, suave y temerosamente, casi como se da el primer beso en la vida y sintió la misma actitud por parte de Herm.

Las manos de él sostenían la cabeza de ella como si no la quisiera dejar ir, las manos de ella no sabían que hacer, su mente estaba convencida de que era conveniente estar con Ron, pero todo su cuerpo realmente dudaba que esto fuera lo que quería, no pensaba si era lo correcto o no porque a veces el amor no tiene nada de esto.

Ron la fue guiando lentamente comprendiendo que no podría hacerla sentir de un momento para otro lo que él sentía desde hace tanto tiempo, aunque lo que él consideraba lentitud no era lo mismo que Herm consideraba de esta forma, ella sentía que iba muy rápido pero mantenía repitiendo en su mente "Inténtalo Herm, no te puedes quedar estancada en un solo lugar, puedes amarlo y querer hacer esto, sólo inténtalo"

Las cosas subían de tono poco a poco, él comenzaba a querer desabotonar la blusa de ella y recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo, Herm dudaba, no sabía si detener al pelirrojo o participar en el juego, estaba estática.

De repente se escuchó un leve gritillo en la habitación superior, era Amy exclamando el nombre de Harry, a Herm se le volcó el corazón y Ron no pudo dejar de notarlo, ella reaccionó acerca de su presente y decidió parar; ¿para que continuar esforzándote en cambiar al corazón? Si algún día lo lograba no sería en una sola noche y no sería usando de nuevo a Ron a quien se negaba a lastimar.

El rostro de Herm reflejó en demasía estos pensamientos y trató de apartarse de Ron con sutileza, pero éste no quiso ceder, no podía dejar que de nuevo la mujer a la que él admiraba se le escapara de las manos estando tan cerca de lograrlo, la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir, estaba completamente enceguecido por el deseo y lo que el corazón le dictaba que aunque Hermione lo apartaba con las manos él se negaba a soltarla.

Herm comenzaba a sentirse demasiado incómoda, seguía empujando a Ron lejos de ella pero él se negaba a dejarla, recorría todo su cuerpo con sus manos y ella se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera podía defenderse, años atrás había golpeado a su amigo por un beso no permitido, pero ahora todos sus sentimientos de culpa la cercaron, la petrificaron y sólo le permitieron comenzar a llorar, lloraba y lloraba con fervor mientras Ron intentaba poseerla.

- ¡Ron por favor, por favor no sigas¡Por favor Ron¡NO! - sus gritos eran leves pero contundentes, con una voz ahogada y dolor en cada fonema.

Unos pasos rápidos se escuchaban bajando la escalera y por la puerta apareció la gallarda figura de Harry, se encontró con una terrible escena, Ron estaba sobre Herm (ya se había cansado de esta vista), pero esta vez no había ningún rastro de ternura en el hecho, la blusa de Herm estaba casi desgarrada y su rostro inundado de lágrimas, Ron tenía los ojos como vacíos pero al mismo tiempo llenos de ira contenida.

La súbita llegada de Harry sorprendió tanto a Ron como a Herm, ella cambió su mirada vidriosa, por primera vez en el día pudo saber que en Harry seguía existiendo una fuerte amistad al notar en su rostro una intensa furia. En un instante Ron dejó de estar sobre ella gracias a un duro puñetazo proporcionado por Harry, Herm se reincorporó y trató de cubrirse rápidamente, en la puerta de la habitación estaba Amy mirando la escena, sin un ápice de sorpresa; Harry volteó a ver a Herm para asegurar su estado pero no duró mucho la vista ya que un fuerte golpe bloqueo su campo visual.

Aquellos niños que fueran los mejores amigos en la mejor escuela de magia estaban convertidos en hombres que luchaban entre ellos, hombres que amaban a una misma mujer y que no podían estar con ella por diversas causas. La lucha estaba aumentando demasiado rápido en violencia, nadie hacía nada para detenerla, la voz de la razón se quedaba muda.

- ¡Paren ya por favor! – gritó una trastornada Herm

Los dos hombres voltearon a verla y como si despertaran de una pesadilla pararon de repente, se vieron a los ojos, soltaron la tensión de sus puños, y como si en sus mentes revivieran toda la acción se sintieron sumamente arrepentidos, en especial Ron que comenzó a llorar quedamente como aquel que rompió con sus propias manos algo amado.

Un silencio pesado y asfixiante inundó el cuarto, nadie se atrevía a moverse, sólo se escuchaban las entrecortadas respiraciones de todos, bueno, todos menos Amy que dentro de la terrible escena sólo parecía algo molesta, algo sorprendida, algo triste; sólo mostraba algo de humanidad, esa sensibilidad exagerada que siempre había mostrado de repente se vio minimizada.

Hermione decidió hacer el primer movimiento, caminó lentamente a la puerta de la habitación con la mirada baja y evitando tanto a Ron como a Harry, una mano la detuvo y descubrió que se trataba de Harry.

- Harry, te agradezco lo que hiciste ahora pero… pero tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, los hechos lo han dicho todo y no quiero gastar lágrimas en discutirlo. - diciendo esto se soltó del agarre de Harry.

- Herm… sé que me lo merezco pero… - por cada palabra gesticulaba de una manera que mostraba dolor y no dejaba de sostener su cabeza con una mano, aún así continuaba – pero aún siendo esta terrible persona… sigo teniendo corazón y este corazón… y este corazón sigue teniéndote a ti en él – la expresión en su rostro recordaba las veces que la presencia de Lord Voldemort hacía emerger de su cicatriz un dolor punzante.

- Cállate Harry, no digas nada más, aunque yo he sido tan abominable con esta hermosa dama puedo estar seguro de que nunca jugué con sus sentimientos, no como tu lo has estado haciendo – quien argumentaba esto era Ron que a pesar de estar devastado no soportaba las palabras del hombre frente a él.

- Será mejor que ninguno de los dos pronuncie palabra alguna, se los aseguro – dijo Herm determinada.

- Está bien Herm, como tú lo digas… sólo diré que lo lamento demasiado… - y Ron dejó de mirar la espalda de su amiga dirigiendo sus ojos al suelo.

- Herm, sólo diré una cosa… TE AMO, te amo con todo mi corazón y el hecho de que haya sido un idiota no lo cambia – fueron las últimas palabras de Harry en el día.

Inesperadamente tras decir esto cayó de rodillas soportando su cabeza entre ambas manos, soltaba gritos de profundo dolor que helaban la sangre de cualquiera, era como ver a alguien siendo presa de un _cruciatus_ pero a una potencia extrema, sus piernas cedieron y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo espasmódicamente hasta que se desmayó. Herm corrió a su lado y lo auxilió al igual que Ron, se movilizaron rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban en el hospital mágico más cercano del lugar, no sabían si era algo ligado a la magia o una dolencia simplemente humana pero preferían no errar e ir a lo seguro.

Los médicos entraban y salían de la habitación en la que Harry se encontraba, lo que sucedía adentro nadie lo sabía y afuera tres personas esperaban con impaciencia; nadie hablaba, de nuevo el silencio predominaba como si aquellos seres fueran unos desconocidos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico salió del cuarto e informó a Herm, Ron y Amy lo que sucedía.

- El señor Potter está estable pero…

- ¿Pero qué doctor, que le pasa a mi Harry? – inquirió la quebrantada voz de Amy

- Señorita¿ha notado a su novio algo extraño últimamente? – un silenció reinó de nuevo.

- A decir verdad sí, pero creo que es una cuestión aparte, no me parece que tenga nada que ver con su salud.

- ¿Está completamente segura señorita?

- Absolutamente, no existe una razón que me haga sospechar algo.

- Bueno, entonces dejaremos que se lleven al señor Potter a su casa, por el momento no presenta alguna anormalidad más que el ataque que tuvo; rogamos regrese después, cuando ya se haya repuesto por completo, para hacer arduos análisis y localizar la causa de este lamentable percance.

Todos volvieron a la casa de Amy aunque no pareciera algo apropiado, Herm no podía verla a la cara por lo que Harry había confesado pero la preocupación por aquel ser al que amaba tanto podía más que esta vergüenza; Ron se sentía muy mal, tal vez algo culpable de la situación aunque no lo fuera. Amy no parecía devastada como las dos personas anteriores, a Herm le sorprendía la entereza que mostraba e incluso en el hospital su forma de hablar fue totalmente diferente a la que ella acostumbraba, sin duda la Amy que se presentaba ante estas situaciones era una mejor persona que la que ella odiaba.

Ya era más de media noche y todos estaban cansados, después de dejar a Harry en una confortable habitación todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones sin articular una sola palabra, realmente ninguno de los tres tenía algo que decir y preferían dormir un poco antes de comenzar a velar la inconciencia de Harry, el médico les dijo que podía pasar unos días sin despertar pero que estaría bien.

Otra preocupación más rondaba la cabeza de Herm, pero ahora no todo estaba tan mal, había una luz, una pequeña pero hermosa luz al final del oscuro camino que llevaba tanto tiempo recorriendo se podía vislumbrar, Harry le había dicho que la amaba, y lo había dicho enfrente de Amy, todo estaba confuso pero esta idea era tan fuerte que por momentos llegaba a olvidar lo que Ron estuvo a punto de hacerle, cerró los ojos y por primera vez en dos días pudo dormir en paz.

¡Los reviews! Woa ya son 43 en total :) eso me hace taaaaaaaaaaan feliz

Kory.Ana.Star: Que onda mujer jeje gracias por no molestarte por llamarte koryta-anita-starita ji es que los diminutivos son tan bellos, y sobre la fiesta… pues me haría bien una, en verdad que si, pero bueno ya será para la otra jejeje y que bueno que odies a Amy (espera odiar no es bueno…) pero a personas imaginarias tal vez si je y como verás, comparativamente este capítulo si lo subí pronto.

Nos leeremos mujer, gracias y un abrazo para ti también.

Lorein20¡¡¡¡¡Jajaja mi historia se acerca al top 10 de lo más pornográfico que haya leído una persona! Gracias… creo:) jejeje y sipo, soy mexicanísima y sipo el maratón es casi una tradición aquí y es excelso je gracias por decir que la historia es buena y por decir que los protagonistas son unos idiotas ja y le dijiste a Hermione caliente jejeje respecto a tus fics, me daré una vueltecilla, me gusta lo cursi y enmielado, de hecho solía ser así pero creo que estoy dañada jajaja gracias por la opinión, seguiré.

potter5: Sobre el sexo… no sé si supones bien o no, no se cuanto le quede a la historia y no se si me manden una bomba si los pongo de nuevo en acción, su actitud… creo que mi propia inmadurez puede influir en "mis personajes" pero todo tiene una razón de ser:) gratzie por la aportación.

Magaso Urashima: Seguiré… y gracias por decir que es bueno :)

Deniss: Gracias por decir que está con ganas, y de veras que lo escribo con ganas, esta vez no me tardé mucho en actualizar :)

Carla: Je, me había tardado… lo acepto, es genial que el día que leíste mi historia hayas estado más alegre:) eso me pone alegre porque se que existes y eres una persona más por la que escribo esto. Espero estés contenta y dejes un review por este capítulo ¿si?

En fin mis queridos lectores… he notado que tengo sólo dos semanas más de hermosas vagaciones por lo que trataré de terminar esta historia y (los que saben que existe) la de My last wish. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, lo juro:) y sigan apoyándome… ¡por fa!

ATT:

ARI-ZETA (je, es un nuevo apodo)


	9. Harry, mi querido y adorado Harry

**Capítulo 9. Harry, mi querido y adorado Harry.**

Los días pasaron y Harry no despertaba, tanto Ron como Herm y Amy estaban sumamente preocupados, llamaron al médico y este repitió sus indicaciones, el organismo de Harry se recuperaría por sí solo y necesitaba de tiempo para hacerlo.

Decidieron que lo mejor para Harry sería llevarlo a su casa, las tres personas que se quedaban para vigilarlo notaron que parecía algo incómodo postrado en una cama ajena y ya que no corría ningún peligro decidieron trasladarlo, Amy les indicó el hogar de Harry. Se trataba de una casa hermosísima, tenía un tamaño perfecto, ni muy pequeña o demasiado grande, la decoración era sobria pero elegante; Herm recorrió la sala de estar, el comedor, la sala donde guardaba sus escobas e incluso se metió a la cocina; en todo el lugar descubrió cosas que describían a su amigo.

Cuando Amy los condujo a la habitación de Harry sus ojos se llenaron de unas leves pero significativas lágrimas, en la mesa junto a la cama estaba una gran foto de Lily y James Potter sonriendo y emanando amor, junto a esa importantísima foto estaba otra de igual trascendencia, la última foto que el trío de Gryffindor más memorable se tomó en Hogwarts, Harry tenía la mano alrededor del cuello de Ron y tenía tomada por la cintura a Herm, ella rodeaba con sus brazos a su amigo ojiverde y Ron sostenía con una mano un pergamino en el que se encontraban sus notas con calificaciones aprobatorias y con la otra rodeaba a Harry.

Herm notó algo que nunca antes había notado, Harry le sonreía a ella en la foto, sólo a ella, de vez en vez volteaba a ver a Ron quien sólo le guiñaba un ojo y palmeaba su espalda, era como si ellos supieran algo que ella no, cosas de hombres en su opinión; pero aún así no pudo dejar de sonreír al pensar en lo que esa mirada podría significar. Amy la llamó, tal vez había notado que observaba esa foto con detenimiento, Herm pensó que ella seguramente se había preguntado que había pasado con la muchacha de la foto a quien Harry miraba tan dulcemente.

Colocaron a Harry en su cama y lo arroparon, Amy besó su frente y se sentó en su cama como una abnegada mujer; fue entonces cuando Hermione reaccionó, en ningún lugar de la casa había algo que recordará a Amy, todo estaba lleno de cosas de la escuela, Quidditch, recuerdos de Hogwarts, sus padres, sus amigos, pero en ningún lugar estaba Amy.

Ni siquiera en esa mesa junto a la cama de Harry que parecía representar lo que se encontraba en su corazón, ahí, aparte de las fotografías, estaba el último regalo que Herm le dio en Navidad y un par de guantes que Ron le mandó una vez (eran tiempos malos económicamente hablando), un calcetín que seguramente provenía de Dobby; en fin, recuerdos de personas que Herm conocía y apreciaba al igual que Harry, pero ni un ápice de la existencia de Amy, eso le hizo sentir pena por la mujer frente a ella y su odio disminuyó considerablemente.

- Amy…

- ¿Si Hermi?- contestó quedamente la mujer

- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos a Harry un momento y bajamos a tomar un té, nos haría bien

- Me parece bien Hermi, vamos, yo te digo donde están las cosas… vamos Ron, la invitación no sólo es para mí.

- No estoy muy seguro de eso Amy – contestó el todavía apenado Ron

- Me parece que vi unas deliciosas y enormes galletas de chocolate en la cocina Ron, sé que te fascinan… anda, bajemos – y diciendo esto con una dulce sonrisa tomó a Amy y a Ron del brazo y bajaron a disfrutar de té y galletas.

La tarde fue amena gracias a ese descanso, Herm y Ron se reconciliaron por completo, aunque no hablaron ni una palabra sobre los acontecimientos, la relación cordial y amistosa volvió; Herm pudo platicar con Amy sin sentir ganas de golpearla en la nariz cada vez que la llamaba Hermi y hasta pensó que no era un sobrenombre tan malo. El té, a pesar de contener más cafeína que el mismo café, actuó como un somnífero en Ron y Amy, Herm los dejó dormir tranquilamente en el sillón y escribió un mensaje para ellos cuando despertaran:

"Dormían tan placidamente que no me atreví a despertarlos, me voy a la casa de Amy, sólo subí a ver a Harry y me aseguré de que siguiera bien, los espero para la cena (que prepararé con mis propias manitas) y para decidir como haremos guardias hoy, checan a Harry antes de venir"

Tan pronto terminó de escribir esto lo puso en la mesa donde Amy y Ron pudieran leerlo cuando despertaran y salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

Casi una hora después de que esto sucediera Amy despertó, talló sus ojos lentamente y miró a todas partes desorientada, reconoció donde estaba y vio la carta de Herm, la leyó con detenimiento y una sonrisa irónica se apoderó de su rostro, con toda la calma del mundo destruyó el pedazo de papel en sus manos y fue levitando los fragmentos en el aire y quemando cada uno como si fuera tiro al blanco. Se levantó del sillón y miró a Ron con detenimiento, meditándolo profundamente decidió servir un poco más de té que ella había preparado y se lo hizo beber a Ron quien sólo se retorció un poco en su asiento y dormitó con mayor soltura.

Amy subió por las escaleras silbando una canción suave con paso ligero, entró a la habitación de Harry y se sentó en su cama; lo miró con una dulzura extrema y tomó su mano entre las suyas, comenzó a marcar caminos en la palma de la mano del amor de su vida y siguió canturreando una canción que parecía de cuna. Paró lentamente, sus ojos no se alejaban de Harry y de esta forma comenzó a hablar:

- Mi querido y adorado Harry… creo que no sabes lo que significas para mi, desde que te conocí he podido saber lo que es la felicidad; cuando supe que el chico que venció a Voldemort estaría en mi grupo, el famosísimo Harry Potter no sería más una leyenda lejana sino que lo podría ver cuando quisiera y tal vez hasta podría hablar con él, estaba sumamente emocionada y nerviosa. Me preguntaba que pensarías de mí, sería alguien relevante o como muchos me ignorarías, tenía miedo de todo, de absolutamente todo.

Una lágrima caía lentamente por la mejilla de Amy, pasó de tener entre sus manos la de Harry a acostarse a su lado acurrucándose en las arrugas de la colcha y con el sentimiento en la garganta siguió hablando.

- Sí, mi amado Harry, la ansiedad antes de tu llegada era grande, pero no tanto como la admiración de verte ser el primero en el salón cuando diariamente era yo la que casi casi llegaba a barrer el lugar, fue tan desconcertante y agradable al mismo tiempo, descubrí que eras una persona responsable y me agradaste de inmediato; tú notaste mi presencia y en lugar de ignorarme me dirigiste la palabra, tu voz era tan sencilla y masculina, tus palabras eran corteses, tus gestos encantadores… tu cabello seguía sin poderse peinar adecuadamente jejeje en ese momento decidí que me enamoraría de ti.

Harry se movió un poco, parecía que rechazaba algo cerca de él, era como si su organismo rechazara a Amy aunque lo que ella estaba diciendo sonaba tan sentido. A Amy pareció no importarle y abrazó al hombre que amaba.

- Y así lo hice, cada vez que platicábamos o hacíamos los deberes juntos mi corazón latía rápidamente; nos volvíamos amigos y yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo, aunque siempre había algo, algo que en lo profundo no me dejaba estar tranquila, algo que me impedía estar real y completamente feliz, un impedimento que se mostraba cada vez que hablabas de tus amigos de Hogwarts y cada vez que decías que habían sido los años más peligrosos de tu vida pero también los más agradables porque habías conocido personas maravillosas a quienes jamás olvidarías y apreciarías por toda tu vida.

La dulzura de las primeras palabras contrastaban con estas nuevas, parecía que había algo de rencor en el corazón de Amy, mostraban amor pero la tensión en sus músculos no apoyaban este amor al cien por ciento, Harry se movía aún más incómodamente, parecía que recobraría el conocimiento de un momento a otro.

- Ese nombre me trastornaba amor, ese maldito nombre que no dejabas de pronunciar, Hermione Granger, tu mejor amiga de la escuela; Herm escribió hoy Amy, Herm mandó unos pastelillos que horneó, Herm va bien en su escuela pero la extraño; no me importaba que demonios estaba haciendo tu adorada Hermi donde quiera que estuviera, la odiaba y tu no lo notabas, seguías restregándome su nombre en mi cara y tu adoración por ella; habías notado mis sentimientos y aún así hablabas de ella siempre, si te preguntaba la razón decías que era la forma de recordar a tu querida amiga, recalcabas tanto esa palabra.

Amy se había levantado de su lugar y estaba llorando sobre Harry tan amargamente como soltaba cada palabra.

- Tomé decisiones, tal vez no las más adecuadas pero me dieron resultado y un día me paré en frente de ti y te hablé claramente, te pedí que fuéramos novios, tú no estabas nada convencido, comenzaste con aquel rollo de que me querías sólo como una amiga pero con el tiempo cediste a mi capricho… y así pasó el tiempo hasta ahora, te tuve como mi novio y todas me envidiaron, pero nunca tuve tu corazón Harry, nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré porque tú ya elegiste a alguien para ocupar ese lugar.

Y el río de lágrimas corrió fuertemente, Amy tenía espasmos fortísimos que poco a poco la levantaron de la cama de Harry, de esa depresión tristísima nació una terrible furia que no era esperada, sus ojos no revelaban a esa tierna mujer enamorada sino a una mujer herida en lo más profundo de su ser.

- Pero esto no quedará así mi querido Harry, hoy terminará, hoy todo terminará y será lo mejor para todos… quien lo iba a decir, el trío de Gryffindor que pronto se convertiría en aurores excepcionales no pudo con esta tonta, la pobre e inútil Amy los engaño.

La sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la mujer no podía hacer otra cosa más que asustar, Harry seguía removiéndose en su lugar pero no abría los ojos.

- JA lo siento amor, sabes que nunca he sido sobresaliente en pociones jajaja eso fue una gran mentira queridito¿sabes lo que significa navegar con bandera de tonta? Pues simplemente es lo que yo hacía, es verdad, nunca he sido sobresaliente en pociones, siempre he sido excelente pero nunca me gustaba mostrarlo, sabía que eventualmente las personas que me subestimaban dejarían de hacerlo… meses después de que te conocí te fui dando pequeñísimas dosis de una poción que yo inventé, yo solita querido, la tonta Amy hizo algo genial.

Al decir esto sacaba su varita lentamente y jugueteaba con ella dando vueltas en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba, dirigiendo siempre una mirada mortal a Harry.

- Esta poción logró que fueras mi novio… verás, logra un efecto parecido a la maldición imperius sólo que desde su preparación tiene que tener una orden definida, en tu caso era que tenías que estar a mi lado y quererme mucho… y lo logró, pero nunca logró sacar de tu corazón a esa estúpida Hermione, así que tuve que idear otra cosa, algo que los hiriera a ambos tan profundamente que fueras mío para siempre… fue fácil, sólo necesitaba los ingredientes correctos, tenía al hombre enamorado pero dominado, tú, la mujer esperanzada pero ignorante de la situación presente, la linda Hermi, y a otro hombre enamorado de la misma mujer que tú aunque lo negara jajaja.

La varita se detuvo en sus manos, señaló al pecho de Harry y ejerció presión sobre éste, la separó un poco y jugueteó de nuevo con ella.

- Nunca creí que fuera tan fácil, llené a Ron con mi poción que tenía como orden que me obedeciera en todo, eso si estaba planeado, pero lo que me sorprendió fue la facilidad con la que me dejaste destruir la confianza de Herm en ti; tu amor extremo por ella hizo a un lado tu raciocinio y al saber todo la heriste, lo demás fue juego de niños amor.

Si Lord Voldemort hubiera sabido esto de seguro ahora estarías muerto queridito, pero no te preocupes, pronto lo estarás por dos razones simples… si te dejo vivo los médicos encontrarán mi pócima en tu organismo y me descubrirían mandándome directamente a Azcaban… y la otra razón es la más importante, si no eres mío no puedes ser de nadie más, mucho menos de esa asquerosa tipa que no te merece, Hermione Granger nunca sabrá quién pudo asesinar a Harry Potter en su propia casa mientras su novia y su amigo dormían en la sala y ella no se encontraba aquí para auxiliarlo… lo siento tanto por ella, va a sufrir demasiado, casi como yo… pero ni modo, las cosas son así y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo; nos veremos algún día amor mío.

Y diciendo esto lentamente puso su varita en el rostro de Harry dispuesta a lanzar una maldición imperdonable, cuando abrió la boca para acabar con la vida de su amor pudo escuchar un decidido hechizo que definitivamente no esperaba¡Petrificus totallus! fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer estrepitosamente y mirar solamente el techo del cuarto de Harry.

¡Holas! Pues aquí ando dando lata de nuevo je ¿me he tardado demasiado? Pues tal vez suene a excusa pero es culpa de la compu…. De veritas que si, de pronto me borró algunos archivos y tuve que recurrir al respaldo… porque ahora sí tengo respaldo jajaja me pasó una vez que se borró todo de la chompu y casi me muero, pero no me sucederá de nuevo… en fin, contesto sus lindos y hermosos reviews.

Potter 5: je perdón la confusión jejeje y sobre esos dos… de veras que no, nunca más en este fic, promesa de niña scout (aunque no lo sea muaja) espero disfrutaras de esta capitulo.

Lorein 20: Molto gratzie mujer… y Amy terminó así… que bueno que te intrigó porque esa era la idea y no sabía que lo había logrado en alguien jejeje y casi casi le atinas, muchas gracias por las flores paisana, se agradecen mucho, sha me he dado una vueltecilla por tus fías, espero seguir leyendo pronto si la tecnología no me sigue odiando.

Mariana Splendor Miau McGonagall: Me alegra que te hayas dado tu tiempecillo para leerme jajaja creo que no fue muy pronto pero al menos no pasó un mes en que subiera esto ¿verdad? En fin, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y dejar un review :)

Anita Starita: Juar :) ¿verdad que es lindo mi nuevo apodo? jejeje y lo de los exámenes… creéme que si hay una cosa que entiendo a la perfección es la locura de la escuela, me encanta que te haya gustado en capitulito… y si, odiar los personajes imaginarios no puede ser malo sino liberador y preferible a alguien real, en fin, espero odies más a Amy jajaja nos leemos luego mujer :) Sayo

Y bueno, ando contenta a pesar de la aparente alergia a las compus… pues espero les haya gustado este capitulo, me costó algo de trabajo lograrlo pero lo hice :) ¡haré fiesta por ello! Bueno, en este momento haría fiesta casi por cualquier cosa jejeje pero haré fiesta… ¡si me mandan muchos reviews! Y eso no sería cualquier cosa :)

Mmmm algo se me olvida… ah si, ya estamos por los capítulos finales como se podrán dar cuenta y espero no los desilusione :) y espero seguir con el otro fic inconcluso que dejé… y de ahí espero seguir viviendo jejeje

Se despide por el momento:

Ari-zeta :)

Cuídense y gracias por la paciencia con esta niña loca jejeje ;) si alguien quiere ver mis deplorables dibujos puede hacerlo en la página de HH Paraíso o en mi espacio personal (ambas direcciones en mi bio)


	10. ¿Cómo que no me preocupe?

**Capítulo 10. ¿Cómo que no me preocupe?**

Las palabras de Amy aún resonaban en los oídos de Hermione, las manos le temblaban y la varita apenas si se sostenía en ellas, los ojos le ardían por las furiosas lágrimas que intentaban salir, la frente le punzaba como si toda la información recibida se repitiera una y otra vez; estaba llena de ira, de terror y de odio. Frente a ella estaba una persona horrible, una persona hipócrita, egoísta, terca, voluble, maniaca, una completa loca que fue capaz de pasar desapercibida ante su aguda inteligencia.

Amy no dejaba de mirar el rostro de Herm, realmente le era imposible pues el hechizo la obligaba a esto, pero aunque tuviera opción no quitaría de ella su mirada, tras la petrificación estaba toda esa locura que se había escondido tras ojos de dulzura, tras ojos de ineptitud, ojos de cursilería, ojos de amor; pero nunca más volverían a ese estado que de alguna manera la dotaba de algo de belleza, los sentimientos que ahora se veían reflejados tan perfectamente en sus pupilas jamás la abandonarían y le quitarían cualquier esperanza de adoptar una ligera ternura.

Herm no sabía que hacer, tenía a la peor persona del mundo que conocía frente a ella, completamente inhabilitada, indefensa y vulnerable; tenía frente a ella a la mujer que más daño le había hecho en toda su vida, quería destrozarla, torturarla con todos aquellos hechizos contra los que se había preparado como aurora, lanzar maldiciones imperdonables, prolongar su agonía como ella había prolongado su sufrimiento durante estos días. A pesar de ser una excelente persona quería dejar de ser ella misma por un momento para saborear un poco la venganza.

Pero las personas realmente buenas no son capaces de hacer esto, su varita perdió tensión y bajó, la persona frente a ella no merecía nada más que lástima… bueno, aceptó que a pesar de que no fuera lo correcto la odiaría por siempre, pero este odio no la orillaría a dejar de ser ella misma.

Al bajar la varita los ojos de Amy mostraron burla, esa mirada prácticamente decía "no te atreverías estúpida, jamás harías algo así", a Hermione le hirvió la sangre, captaba el mensaje perfectamente y no se encontraba nada tranquila con el reto que Amy le hacía, de nuevo subió su varita, el orgullo de Herm era muy grande y Amy lo había atropellado miles de veces como para aguantar una más.

- ¿Qué más da si lo hago? puedo argumentar que fue en defensa propia y en defensa de Harry, nadie tiene que saber la verdad Amy, nadie más que tú y yo… retar a Hermione Granger en una situación como esta no es lo más inteligente que tú puedes hacer, así que cambia esa mirada o te juro que te arrepentirás.

Las palabras no significaron nada para Amy, estaba segura de que Herm no haría nada contra ella y si lo hacía seguramente no sería nada grave así que mantuvo la mirada. Hermione la observó y en contra de ella misma sostuvo fuerte su varita, la dirigió al rostro de Amy y abrió la boca lentamente pensando que hechizo sería el más indicado para comenzar.

Una dulce voz la detuvo, de los labios de Harry, quien aún estaba medio inconsciente, salió el nombre de Hermione, este simple sonido le devolvió la razón, ignoró por completo a Amy y volteó a la cama de Harry, tocó su frente y notó un poco de fiebre, estaba dispuesta a ir por el médico cuando pudo ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos verdes, esa adorable luz que emanaban y que sólo Herm creía ver.

- Herm… ¿que pasó, por qué estoy en mi cama?

- Calma Harry, todo está bien, acabas de despertar de una largo sueño lo mejor es que respires y trates de tranquilizarte – respondió una tierna y dulce Hermione

- Está bien… pero¿qué demonios hace Amy tirada en el suelo petrificada? – se había incorporado y sus ojos estaban como platos al ver el cuerpo de su "novia" a mitad de su habitación

- Ah… eso, no te preocupes, fui yo, fue un simple petrificus totallus, ella está bien - contestó con una gran tranquilidad como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

- ¿QUÉ¿Cómo que no me preocupe¿Sabes que despertar de repente teniendo como último recuerdo a tu mejor amigo casi abusando de la mujer de tus sueños no es algo sencillo, ahora auméntale el hecho de que la que se supone es mi novia está tirada a medio cuarto petrificada… ¡y por ti! Creo que en algún momento me golpee la cabeza y me está haciendo un gran y grave efecto… o tal vez desde el principio esto fue un sueño… si, eso ha de ser… nos vemos hermosa alucinación de Hermione, nos vemos alucinación de Amy tirada en el suelo ¡Buenas noches! – y diciendo esto se acomodó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

Hermione no pudo más que reír, en medio de todo lo sucedido Harry había estado inconsciente y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría, era hermoso y gracioso ver un dejo de ingenuidad en aquel apuesto hombre. El saber toda la verdad arrebató de su mente cualquier duda o rencor que pudiera tener contra Harry y le dejó aquel amor casi tan puro como siempre había estado. Con la sonrisa maternal que siempre la había caracterizado tocó el hombro de Harry y lo movió hasta que este volteó.

- ¿Sigues aquí? Pensé que las alucinaciones no te podían tocar - preguntó contrariado

- No Harry, las alucinaciones no te pueden tocar… por eso yo puedo hacer esto - y se inclinó sobre él para unir sus labios, se sentían un poco fríos pero pronto se acostumbraron al contacto y se contagiaron del calor de Herm, la sensación le era tan dulcemente familiar que parecía que nunca terminaría, al menos eso era lo que ambos deseaban, pero si no se detenían podría pasar de un tierno beso a algo más, después de todo se encontraban en una cama y sus sentimientos desbordados ya los habían hecho caer en una situación difícil una vez. Hermione paró lentamente y se separó de Harry.

- Herm… no quiero…

- Si Harry, debemos hablar ¿no lo crees? – y dio una mirada al cuerpo de Amy que parecía un simple tronco a mitad de la habitación

- ¡Amy¿Que sucedió?... espera, todo lo que recuerdo… ¿en verdad pasó?...

- ¿Qué recuerdas Harry? Ha pasado algún tiempo y… bueno, no sé si tu mente estuvo completamente a salvo mientras tanto

- Herm, sí sucedió ¿verdad, Ron casi te lastima y yo lo detuve… pero aún así yo no soy tu salvador como alguna vez en el pasado lo dijiste, yo lo lamento, yo… - sus ojos apartaron esa ingenuidad con la que despertaron y adoptaron esa tristeza oscura que Herm había presenciado sólo en ocasiones en las que Harry se sentía devastado.

- Harry, antes que discutamos algo tengo que decirte lo que acabo de escuchar.

- ¿Qué es Hermione, qué puede ser o puede llegar a cambiar lo que pienso en este momento?

- La confesión de Amy

- ¿Amy? Me dirás la razón de que esté como un cadáver ahí

- Ella… pensó que sólo estabas tú en este cuarto y dijo todo lo que había hecho durante este tiempo, habló de cómo se enamoró de ti y como deseó que tu la tomaras en cuenta como alguien especial.

- Y como acepté ser su novio sin pensar en que tal vez la lastimaría al no amarla

- No precisamente… ¡Harry, ella te manipuló, controló tu mente y la de Ron para lograr todos sus caprichos, nos usó a todos como simples marionetas y nos hirió… y caímos Harry¡nosotros! Aceptémoslo Harry, aún sin decirlo creímos ser los mejores aurores del mundo mágico a pesar de que aún no tengamos ese título, y nos dejamos llevar por la dulzura y la inocencia que ella nos hizo creer que poseía – Herm estaba al borde de las lágrimas, todos los sentimientos de impotencia salieron al estar con una persona que le inspiraba confianza, tomó la mano de Harry y la sostuvo con fuerza.

Harry acarició el cabello de su amiga con la mano libre tratando de comprender lo que trataba de decirle pero esperó a que ella se desahogara y entonces siguieron con las explicaciones, ella le habló de todo lo que acababa de escuchar y él, estupefacto, creyó cada palabra que provenía de Herm. Su mente tardó en relacionar a la tímida y dulce Amy con la mujer de ojos dementes en el suelo pero la resaca de la poción que lo mantuvo inconsciente por varios días le ahuyentó cualquier duda.

- ¿Y como lo escuchaste Herm?

- Dejé una nota cuando disponía a irme, subí a verte y me iba a ir de inmediato pero, te veías tan indefenso… no pude irme, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerte y cuidarte, estabas tranquilo y me puse a recorrer con la mirada tu habitación, tus fotos y los recuerdos que guardas, y en una esquina vi la caja de madera que te regalé una Navidad, tuve que abrirla y mirar que guardabas adentro, había un libro y la capa de invisibilidad que tu padre te regaló – en ese momento se apartó y buscó en el suelo, se levantó y pasó la suave prenda a manos de Harry

- Hacía mucho que no había la necesidad de usarla - mencionó Harry entre reminiscencias

- Lo sé, pero aún así no sabría decirte porque la usé… estaba junto a ti y escuché pasos desde la escalera, fue mi primer instinto y la fuerza de la costumbre, cuando entró Amy estaba a punto de quitármela pero… su mirada no era la misma de siempre y sus palabras tampoco.

- Gracias papá, gracias Albus – susurró Harry y abrazó la capa - Gracias Herm, gracias por salvar mi vida

- Harry, no tienes que agradecerme, yo te fallé

- ¿Qué te sucede mujer, como puedes decir eso si la loca de Amy está ahí sin su varita y sin mi vida consumida por ella?

- Yo era la única que no estaba bajo los efectos de la poción, yo estaba en mis cinco sentidos y dejé que mi corazón me dominara, pude haber evitado todo esto, pero te fallé.

- Herm… siempre he admirado tu intelecto, desde que éramos niños, pero si hay algo más brillante en tu persona que tu cerebro, ese es tu corazón… y no me importa que yo esté atascado de esa estúpida poción, lo que me importa es que estás bien, que Ron no quiso hacer lo que hizo, que nadie salió realmente herido y que…

- Harry, espera… ¡Ron!

Y recordando la existencia de su amigo, Hermione bajó la escalera a toda velocidad seguida de Harry que mantenía un paso más ligero pues aún no estaba al cien por ciento de salud. La sala estaba tan silenciosa que realmente preocupaba, cuando Harry llegó al sillón Herm trataba de reconocer los signos vitales de Ron que estaba acostado cuan largo era.

- Ron, despierta por favor - Hermione examinó las tazas de té sospechando algo, sacó su varita y tocó la bebida que quedaba en la que usó Amy, se volvió de color rojo.

- Simple poción para dormir… - murmuró Harry con un suspiro de alivio

- ¡Má, dile a Fred que me deje dormir otro rato! – entre sueños dijo el pelirrojo y dio media vuelta en el sillón, estaba perfectamente bien.

- Despierta Ron, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – gritó Harry

- Harry ¿y si lo dejamos dormir?

- No me arriesgaré a que esa maldita poción de Amy pueda llegar a dañar a Ron, por lo que dijo a él le dio una dosis más fuerte que a mi, y de una sola vez, es mejor prevenir.

- Tienes toda la razón Harry… pero primero ve a cambiarte, no creo que quieras ir al hospital en pijama.

- ¡Oye¿quién me puso la pijama? – preguntó sumamente sonrojado y mirando sus ropajes

- Je… fue Amy, pero fue con un hechizo… creo

- ¿Cómo que crees?

Hermione evadió su mirada para no reírse y lo mandó a cambiarse de nuevo mientras ella despertaba a Ron, pasó un buen rato entre que las dos cosas sucedían ya que Harry se aseguró de proporcionar a Amy un hechizo más duradero y seguro, cuando él bajó Herm le estaba dando la explicación de todo lo que había sucedido y porque deberían de llevarlo al hospital. Los amigos se miraron y se brindaron un fuerte abrazo, se aparecieron en el hospital de inmediato.

¡HOLA MARAVILLOSAS PERSONITAS que se aparecen en esta Hermosa página! Pues no se si les agradó este chap o no porque sólo recibí dos reviews… pero dos hermosos reviews así que no hay problem porque me hicieron feliz ji

Mariana Splendor Miau McGonagall¡¡¡Miau! Pues ya has leído quien, no fui mala y lo dije rapidito jejeje gracias a tus comentarios me aseguré de detallitos que luego se me pasan jejeje mencioné mi demora no porque me haya tardado eternidades sino porque ya lo tenía desde un poco antes y me dio coraje no haberlo subido :) ahora me tardé… no se si mucho o no porque poco a poco voy perdiendo el sentido del tiempo - pero como tenía casi nada del capitulín traté de apurarme muchio, espero te haya gustado este, Sayonara y gracias.

Anita Star: Y le atinaste, aunque de hecho sus reviews me dieron la idea de cómo seguir jejeje me alegra que pudiera crear a alguien que levante tanto odio jajaja creo que el provocar emociones en los lectores es el sentido de la escritura… bueno, al menos de la mía, jejeje al bote mágico; si ya mero se termina esto y ¡te agradezco desde el corazón que te hayas dado una vuelta por mis demás fics! Y que hayas dejado review, eres adorable; de hecho ya iba a quitar una que otra historia porque se me hacían… bueno, no eran tan queridas como esta, pero gracias a ti ahí siguen y seguirán :) gracias querida Anita, nos leemos pronto.

En fin, a los que leen y no dejan reviews… sean lindos y déjenlo ¡porfis! De veras que me animan a seguir escribiendo, se los juro.

Por cierto, quiero mencionar a mi querida amiga Ady, quien me dijo que aunque no dejaba review si se fijaba en la historia, ella es la maravillosa persona que organiza HH Paraíso y una GENIAL escritora, si pueden leer sus fics amaran aún más la pareja de Harry y Hermione, por algo le dediqué este fic cuando lo publiqué, y con esto reitero la dedicatoria :)

Mmmm tenía que decir otra cosa… ah si, ya se terminó esto queriditos, bueno, de hecho sólo queda un capítulo más y digo Sayonara a la historia; espero que esta vaya siendo de su agrado y que perdonen la cursilería que puedo llegar a poner al final, no me vayan a matar si no actualizodemasiado pronto, el lunes entro a mi curso de Serigrafía y serán jornadas más largas que las de la escuela normal... pero no importa lo disfrutaré mucho:)

ATT:

ARI-ZETA

Posdata: Quieran a sus mascotas… o en su defecto a sus hermanos jejejeje lo siento es que el niño rata (osease mi hermano) me estaba molestando un poco ahora.


	11. El día había terminado

Pues con toda la pena del mundo, helo aquí, el último capitulín de mi fic, mi primer fic por capítulos, ¡¡¡¡un non one shot! Léanlo y los veré al final.

**Capítulo 11. El día había terminado.**

Los días habían transcurrido lenta pero agradablemente, Harry estaba completamente repuesto y Ron, después de un desagradable lavado interno, perdió todo rastro de la poción de Amy. Hermione había recuperado la energía que la había abandonado por tantos días y decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era disfrutar del hermoso día que estaba haciendo, el sol brillaba incandescentemente y la brisa impedía que fuera sofocante, incluso la ciudad perdía todo ese ambiente estresante y descansaba, aunque no por esto cambiaron la idea de ir al campo.

Llegaron en el auto de Harry, quien se convirtió en guía de turistas desde el móvil mostrando sobre la marcha los sitios más vistosos del camino y fue señalándolos uno por uno, dejando algunas veces el volante abandonado o mirando demasiado tiempo a un lado y no hacia al frente, realmente su precaución como conductor dejaba mucho que desear; pero para alivio de todos llegaron rápido a las afueras del orbe y se encontraron con una maravillosa vista rural. Bajando del auto inspeccionaron el lugar para asegurar la falta de muggles, ya hecho esto desempacaron con soberana facilidad todos los elementos escogidos por Herm para un día de campo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba todo listo.

El lugar era casi mágico, Harry había escogido una pequeña colina junto a un imponente roble que les proporcionaba una deliciosa sombra, al mirar a cualquier lado la vista era exquisita, a la derecha había un hermoso lago lleno de vida y cerca había un grandioso bosque.

- Este lugar es… - comenzó a decir Herm

- Idéntico a Hogwarts- dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor sabiendo exactamente lo que sus amigos pensaban – pasé medio año buscando un lugar en el que me sintiera cómodo, y terminé en la réplica natural de Hogwarts, aunque aún me faltaba algo para completar el paisaje.

- ¿Qué, el castillo, la casa de Hagrid y el encimoso de Fang, tu propio estadio de Quidditch, muchas criaturas mágicas debajo del agua de ese lago? mmm – comenzó Ron enlistando cada cosa

- No zoquete, me refiero a ustedes dos – dijo Harry dando un golpe a su amigo

- Ah bueno, pues si, también faltábamos en esa lista ¿cierto?

- Que brillante Ron… en fin, comencemos a comer que se ve delicioso lo que hizo Herm

- No se lo achaques todo a esta dama Harry, ¡yo también ayudé!

- Ron, creo que el probar los alimentos para ver si están bien de sal no es precisamente una gran ayuda en la cocina.

- Me parece que hablan demasiado – comentó Herm con un plato a la mitad frente a ella – si no se apuran terminaré con todo

Y sin pensarlo más procedieron a comer, todo estaba excelente, apenas si se escuchaba un comentario en la mesa pues las bocas estaban demasiado gustosas de probar tales manjares como para desperdiciar el tiempo en palabras. Después de un buen rato llegaron al postre y la plática se amenizó ya que aunque era más que delicioso se dieron su tiempo para degustarlo, el pastel de calabaza siempre había sido una excelente forma de terminar una comida y era muy típico de los banquetes en Hogwarts.

- Vaya Herm, sí que me sorprendió que pudieras hacer cosas como estas… fue casi como una cena en la Madriguera – comentó Ron palmeando su estómago

- O un banquete en Hogwarts – añadió Harry

- Gracias chicos… el vivir sola hace que las comidas instantáneas, por más magia que haya en ellas, se vuelvan hartantes.

- Dímelo a mí… de no ser por Amy que algunas veces me llevaba algo a la casa…

Y de repente todos cambiaron su expresión, el solo mencionar el nombre de aquella mujer pareció arruinar todo el perfecto día, desde que salieron del hospital nadie había dicho una palabra sobre lo sucedido y el traer el tema nunca pareció adecuado, sin embargo algún día tendrían que hacerlo y lo más saludable era no evitar la oportunidad que el mismo Harry había traído.

- Harry, ¿qué pasó con ella? – comentó Herm por lo bajo como escogiendo palabras para ver si era el momento de hablar o no

- Pues, cuando ustedes se quedaron en el hospital y yo ya había salido, ella estaba en el Ministerio de Magia, no habían dado sentencia aún y necesitaban a uno de los afectados, así que fui

- ¿La pudiste ver? – inquirió Ron

- Si, tuve que hacerlo, en ese momento sentía que la odiaría al verla pero… no fue así, me condujeron por uno de los pasillos estrechos de las plantas subterráneas, a un cuarto diminuto, cuando abrieron la puerta no podía verla hasta que algo se movió en una esquina, estaba sentada en el suelo con la vista hacia el piso y abrazando sus piernas, alzó la mirada cuando la llamé por su nombre y me sonrió

- ¿Qué hicieron con ella? ¿La mandaron a Azcaban?

- No lo creo Ron, ella en realidad no es tan peligrosa

- Tienes razón Herm, el Ministerio no la consideró peligrosa, dijeron que su mente estaba en un completo desorden y que por más que lo intentara no podría concentrarse lo suficiente para hacer actividades mágicas, ni siquiera hacer pociones… está en una casa del ministerio donde es vigilada.

- ¿Por qué no la mandaron a San Mungo? – preguntó Ron

- Porque ningún tipo de magia le hizo esto, ella sola terminó así, tal vez ni siquiera esté consiente de su realidad

- Si Herm… creo que no volveremos a ver a Amy de nuevo… con permiso, tengo que hablar a la escuela - Harry se levantó de su asiento y fue a su auto rápidamente dejando a Herm y a Ron solos

- Diablos, aún no puedo creer lo que nos sucedió Herm, todo esto fue tan bizarro que a veces pienso que no pasó

- Pero sí fue así, y me parece que fue una dolorosa lección que no debemos pasar por alto – y Herm miró el cielo azul, como pidiendo olvidar a pesar de lo que acababa de decir

- Dolorosa lección… creo que es hora de hablar ¿o no?

- Ron, lo que sucedió quedó en el pasado, si cuando no sabía lo que había hecho Amy fui capaz de perdonarte, creo que ahora ni siquiera hay que mencionarlo

- Herm, eres muy inteligente, pero esto lo dices sólo para no remover los sentimientos de ambos

- Ron es que no quiero que tú…

- No, lo que sucede es que no quieres decir simple y llanamente que no me amas, que no sientes por mí nada parecido y que soy un excelente amigo, nada más

Las palabras cesaron, Ron volteó a ver al auto de Harry donde él estaba en el asiento delantero hablando seguramente para aclarar los detalles de su titulación.

- Lo amas Hermione, ¿no es cierto? En verdad lo amas

- Ron… ¿por qué haces esto? – dijo Herm con la voz temblorosa, Ron volteó de inmediato con los ojos bien abiertos y tomó a Hermione por los hombros con delicadeza

- Herm, mi querida Herm, no lo dije con la intención de reprochártelo; ¿recuerdas esa foto que ahora está en el cuarto de Harry donde estamos los tres? – Hermione asintió – y seguramente te preguntas ¿qué se traen esos dos?

- Pues si, pensé que era algo sin importancia

- Amiga, claro que tiene importancia, un día anterior había hecho confesar a Harry y lo dijo todo, me dijo lo que sentía por ti, ¿ves acaso que lo odio en la fotografía?

- No

- Es porque yo lo acepté, ya lo sabía desde antes y le estaba dando mi apoyo

- Eso quiere decir que tú… ¿no sientes nada por mí?

- Pues no exactamente eso pero… Herm, te quiero muchísimo… pero prefiero verte a ti y a Harry, juntos, son personas muy importantes para mí y si entre ustedes dos existe lo que nunca podrá existir entre nosotros, quiero que sean felices; yo me las arreglaré Hermi, no moriré por algo que, de no ser por una poción, ya había superado hace mucho tiempo.

Se sonrieron entre ellos y se abrazaron fuertemente, la amistad estaba ahí, para apoyar a ambos.

- Pues… aún se siente calor, creo que me daré un buen chapuzón en ese maravilloso lago, me esperan, no se vayan a ir sin mí.

Y sin decir otra cosa bajó la colina y llegó a la orilla del lago, se deshizo de la ropa que podría pesar al estar mojada y se sumergió. Mientras tanto Harry regresaba del auto son algo entre las manos.

- ¿Y Ron?

- Míralo tú mismo – y voltearon a ver el centro del lago donde el rojizo cabello de Ron resaltaba sobre el azul del agua

- ¿De que hablaban? Los vi un poco raros

- De nada Harry, cosas del pasado… ¿qué es eso?

- ¿No lo reconoces?

- ¿Es el libro que estaba en la caja que te di?

- En efecto señorita Granger, has ganado diez puntos

- Muy gracioso Harry, ¿para que lo trajiste, que es?

- Lo traje para ti, ve por ti misma lo que es

Harry pasó el fino libro a manos de Herm, ella sintió la suave piel con que estaba forrado, teñida de un rojo sangre, y el hermoso grabado dorado en la cubierta y en el lomo, sólo decía H. P., lo abrió y en la primera página encontró una fotografía que le era sumamente familiar, la misma pareja feliz que irradiaba amor formada por un hombre que parecía ser el futuro de Harry y una mujer hermosa de brillantes ojos verdes, la foto de los padres de Harry.

La siguiente página mostraba al padrino de Harry, ese hombre que fue como un padre para Harry pero que no estuvo todo el tiempo con él como hubiera deseado, la foto lo mostraba sonriente y joven, tal vez Harry quiso recordarlo como lo conocieron sus padres y no como un crimen falso lo dejó. Las siguientes páginas eras fotografías más pequeñas de sus padres y los amigos de ellos luciendo todos muy felices, había una foto de la boda de Lily y James y otra muy grande en la que la pareja sostenía a Harry siendo apenas un bebé.

Al terminar esas páginas la temática cambiaba, habían recortes de periódicos y revistas en las que las fotografías se movían levemente, la primera era una foto de Hogwarts y sus maestros, había fotografías de Harry jugando Quidditch y cuando ganaron la copa, fotos de Harry, Herm y Ron abundaban, había una enorme que mostraba a la familia Weasley en la Madriguera, muchas caras con rasgos similares y encendidas cabelleras miraban al frente y sonreían.

Las últimas páginas no mostraban a los niños de las primeras, el trío ya había crecido pero seguían tan unidos como siempre, la página siguiente tenía una foto de Ron en plena sesión romántica con Lavender

- Ejem… chantajee a Ron con esa foto un tiempo

- Bueno… hey ahí hay una mía – y señaló una en la que ella estaba frente a un libro aprisionando una pluma con los labios- ¿pero porque no se mueve?

- De hecho si se mueve Herm, sólo que la tomaron cuando estabas estudiando entonces no se nota mucho

- Cierto, muevo los ojos jejeje

Pasaban las páginas y aparecían algunas fotos de sus antiguos compañeros, todas rodeadas de otras fotografías de Herm, su piel se tornó de un encendido rojo, cada página la mostraba a ella en diferentes actividades, en una de hecho estaba regañando a un pobre niño de primer año que lucía aterrorizado, en otra estaba dormida sobre montón de pergamino y la que seguía mostraba como había quedado manchada su cara de tinta.

- Harry… ¿como?

- Emm tener a Colin Crevey, un excelente fotógrafo, como admirador era muy conveniente

En la última página estaba la foto de la que hablaba Ron, pero había otro compartimiento al final, Herm miró a Harry y el asintió, ella abrió el compartimiento y encontró más secciones dentro, de todas salían pedazos de pergamino, sacó uno y reconoció su letra, la leyó un poco y miró a Harry de nuevo.

- Harry… ¿has guardado las cartas que te hemos mandados todos estos años? – preguntó atónica y emocionada

- A mi nunca me habían escrito nada hasta que llegué a Hogwarts, consideré todo lo que me mandaban, guardé algunas cosas, como cartas de Sirius, cartas de Albus… sus cartas. Pero las cartas que tu mandabas Herm, esas cartas eran más que importantes, sobresalían entre las demás, esas cartas eran especiales para mí porque venían de la mujer a la que amaba, de la mujer a la que amo

- Harry, esto es…

Pero las palabras no tenían cabida en este momento, ella se abalanzó a los brazos de Harry y lo besó con todo su corazón, ella no necesitaba pruebas de su amor, pero ver aquellos pedazos de pergamino, maltratados por ser leídos y releídos, la conmovieron; recordó su propia caja de correspondencia donde cada pergamino firmado por Harry estaba en la misma condición.

El beso duró minutos, minutos que para ellos fueron segundos de felicidad, se sentaron en el césped, junto al roble y frente al lago, ella se acomodó en su pecho y entrelazaron las manos; al fin estaban juntos, como debía de ser, como el destino lo marcara sin que ellos lo sospecharan desde el día en que Hermione irrumpió en el compartimiento de Harry y Ron en busca del sapo de Neville. Ahí, junto a un paisaje tan familiar, permanecieron unidos mientras que el sol se hundía en el horizonte bañando todo a su alrededor de tonos anaranjados, rojos y rosas. El día había terminado, pero su amor nunca lo haría.

Oki doki, antes de que me ponga loca, muy cursi y comience a dar las gracias hasta al aire que respiro contesto los hermosos reviews:

Anita Star: Ay mujer, me sonrojas… y alimentas mi pequeño ego que la verdad no se llama así, se llama autoestima, así que es algo bueno jejeje no te golpees, me alegra tanto que hayas terminado tus semestrales y esa felicidad es la que cuenta. Tus palabras a lo largo del fic me han animado muchísimo ya que fuiste sumamente constante y eso, amiga mía, es muy apreciado por mi personita, aguanta a tus hermanos porque sólo con hacer eso sumas puntos para irte al cielo o hasta el derecho de escoger je ¿Qué tal que lo otro es más divertido? XD en fin mujer, mil gracias por todo y espero leas este chap, te parezca lindillo y dejes el último review de la historia.

Sakura Kinomoto6: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OH madre mía! Domo arigatou gozaimasu, ya se que soy una mala hija porque casi no nos hemos comunicado n-nU pero me sentí tan feliz de recibir este review y saber que te gusta la historia, tantas gracias por los halagos… espero que leas este último capítulo para que sepas que respondí jejeje eres mi segunda mami preferida jejeje (si, mi mami real es la número uno jejeje)

Angie: Holas Angie, nunca es tarde para recibir nuevos lectores, me da gusto que mi pequeña historia te haya agradado, este chap fue concebido con amor y cariño para todos mis lectores (o no, la cursilería me ataca arggggg… mmmm sobreviviré…) espero os guste.

Always-in-the-middle: Oh, repito lo anterior, nunca es tarde y sobre todo cuando dejan hermosos y animantes reviews… jejeje ¡¡¡¡¡sip, Amy es odiada! Eso es bueno hasta cierto punto je pero me gusta que haya creado un personaje así, molto gratzie por los comentarios, es genial saber que te emocionó tanto el fic.

Mariana Splendor Peru Miau McGonagall Gryffindor: Je, tú demoraste en leerlo y yo en subirlo… en fin, no importa cuanto te tardaste, lo que importa es que dejaste tu opinión y eso es maravilloso… al menos a mí me encanta. Jejeje ese mastodonte ja suena genial, en fin, espero que te guste este último capitulo.

Naremoon: Je alguna vez lo dije… soy malvada mujajaja jejeje en fin, gracias por la opinión, la aprecié tanto sobretodo porque la abrí hoy mismo, el día que actualizo; lo de la posdata… je es verdad, ay los adorables hermanitos menores, justo hace un momento estaba friegue y friegue: ¿Qué haces, qué lees, que escribes, que es un fic? y terminó diciendo lo inconcebible: odio a Harry Potter… que sé que es mentira porque ya se leyó los cinco primeros libros (no se lee el de inglés porque es flojo). Anyway, espero te agradara este último y feliz capitulo.

Ahhh hemos llegado al final, siento algo extraño, entre tristeza porque no seguiré con esto y alegría porque a pesar de los intervalos temporales y las desidias y los abandonos fictionarios y… bueno, las cosas que hicieron que abandonara el fin hace tanto tiempo; a pesar de todo eso continué y concluí con todo el esfuerzo de mi cerebrito dopado.

Es el primer fic por capítulos que termino, lo digo con gran orgullo pero algo de miedillo, no sé si el final sea adecuado, bueno, malo… lo rescribí mil y una veces pensando y pensando, incluso me desvelé algunos días porque llegaba muy tarde a casa pero tenía que terminar.

Mmmm ah si, llegaba tarde a casa por el curso de serigrafía que tomé en la escuela, por eso también lo dopada jejeje usamos tantos solventes que no sé como soy capaz de articular palabra o de usar una computadora porque muchas neuronas murieron en el campo de batalla… y seguirán luchando las que quedan porque este mismo lunes entro a la escuela buaaaaaaaaaaa lamento mucho lo que esto signifique para mis fics.

En fin, hablando de mis fics, les aviso que, como fue el plan principal, seguiré con el fic de My last wish (si no lo conocen… encuéntrenlo en mi bio y sigan la historia… please) y cuando termine esa historia… pues espero seguir viva jejeje mi "editora" personal me preguntó si haría una segunda parte de esta historia (esta, esta, Special Night) y no supe contestar, tengo ideas pero no lo sé, estoy medio loca y no se que haré.

Ay, sé que me estoy pasando con la despedida de este fic pero en verdad fue un reto concluirlo, un reto que gracias a TODOS ustedes logré finalizar, espero que aquellos que lean el último capitulo dejen un último review y se los contestaré con la maravillosa opción del reply (opción que apenas, gracias a mi gran ignorancia, descubrí).

Por último diré algo, tal vez lo más importante de todo:

GRACIAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS… MOLTO GRATZIE… DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU… como lectores me ayudaron mucho y los aprecio en demasía.

ATT:

Ariz (o ari-zeta, aristea, arizazu, ariza, niña loca, extraña tipa… etc)

Posdata: Espero no morir el lunes y existir por aquí pronto.


End file.
